


Fairy Tail is just a twisted Fairy Tale

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Lucy is a Princess, Natsu is a Dragon, a bunch of the people in the cast aren't human, pretty much everyone in the cast shows up, villain is an OC
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: O Reino de Magnólia era um reino próspero até que acontecimentos terríveis se abateram sobre ele. Agora sem amigos, família ou qualquer pessoa em que possa confiar, a princesa de Magnólia viverá muitas situações perigosas e de tirar o fôlego na tentativa de recuperar seu reino e fazer tudo voltar a ser como era antes. Pode ser até que ela encontre aliados durante sua jornada, mas ela vai aprender que a vida real não é exatamente um conto de fadas, mas às vezes pode ser apenas um conto de fadas distorcido.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Então, essa fic foi a minha primeira long.  
> Antes de trazer ela aqui pro AO3 eu dei uma revisada e aos poucos tô corrigindo os capítulos.  
> Se tudo der certo, a fic será atualizada todo fim de semana.

Você está prestes a entrar em uma dimensão mágica, formada por diversos reinos. O nome dessa dimensão é Fiore e vários seres ditos _“inexistentes”_ habitam os vários reinos existentes nesse local.

Entre esses reinos, há um reino entre os vários habitados por humanos. O nome desse reino é Magnólia.

O reino de Magnólia era governado por um rei e uma rainha bondosos, que não viam nenhum problema em aceitar seres que não eram humanos em seu reino. Por isso, esse era o reino mais pacífico entre os reinos humanos.

O rei e a rainha tinham uma filha, a pequena princesa de belos cabelos loiros e olhos castanho-chocolate. Seu nome era Lucy. Eles também tinham um grupo seleto de guardas, dos quais eram muito amigos. Esses guardas eram três: Igneel Dragneel, Ur Fullbuster e Doran Scarlet.

Por mais que a pequena princesa quase nunca saísse do castelo, ela não era uma criança solitária. Ela tinha três amigos que coincidentemente eram filhos do trio de guardas do rei Jude e da rainha Layla.

Todos viviam felizes no reino de Magnólia e o reino prosperava. Só que toda essa prosperidade chegou ao fim quando todos menos esperavam. Naquele dia fatídico em que o reino de Magnólia perdeu tudo para um reino vizinho que invejava a prosperidade deles. No dia... que houve a invasão.


	2. Cai a noite sobre Magnólia

Aquele havia sido um dia normal, até a hora fatídica. A princesa havia passado o dia todo se divertindo com seus amigos. Todos estavam tranquilos, afinal Magnólia não estava em guerra com nenhum outro reino e tudo corria bem.

Mas ao cair da noite, as coisas mostraram não ser bem assim. Um ataque surpresa deu início ao declínio de Magnólia. Era a invasão feita pelo reino Grimore.

O rei e a rainha de Magnólia ficaram alarmados assim que a invasão teve início. Tanto que eles mandaram que o exército real protegesse a população. Só que ninguém sabia o que o verdadeiro objetivo do inimigo era.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, um assassino profissional entrou no castelo, e antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-lo, ele assassinou os governantes de Magnólia.

Nessa hora, o castelo foi invadido e o general do exército inimigo ordenou a seus subordinados que capturassem a princesa, que ainda estava em algum lugar do castelo.

Durante a invasão, a princesa estava na biblioteca do castelo, já que esse era um dos locais que ela mais gostava de ir para passar o tempo, e junto com ela estava seu melhor amigo.

O garoto havia saído por um momento para verificar de onde vinha todo aquele barulho. Quando ele olhou pela janela e viu o que estava acontecendo, voltou correndo para a biblioteca com uma única coisa em mente: tirar a princesa em segurança do castelo.

— Lucy, Lucy!

— O que foi Natsu? O que está acontecendo?

— Temos que sair daqui! O castelo está sendo invadido!

Os dois ouviram um general do exército inimigo mandar seus subordinados capturarem a princesa. E começaram a correr, evitando ao máximo os invasores que andavam por todos os pontos do castelo.

Foi com muito custo que os dois conseguiram chegar ao jardim sem serem pegos. Eles foram na direção de uma passagem escondida que eles costumavam usar quando queriam sair um pouco do castelo sem que os adultos soubessem, só que foram avistados pelos inimigos.

— Lá está ela! Vamos, peguem-nos!

O desespero dos dois era visível. Eles mal conseguiam correr direito, mas estavam quase lá.

Quando chegaram no local da passagem, os inimigos estavam praticamente em cima deles.

— Vá na frente, Lucy! Eu consigo segurar esses caras por um pouco de tempo, mas não vai ser muito!

Lucy atravessou a passagem e foi puxada quando estava quase totalmente fora. Ela se assustou pensando que os inimigos estavam esperando por ela do lado de fora do castelo, mas eram só seus dois outros amigos: Gray e Erza.

— Lucy, vamos logo. Temos que sair daqui! — Disse Gray.

— Mas Gray, o Natsu ainda está lá dentro! Nós não podemos abandoná-lo!

— Lucy, o Natsu sabe se cuidar. Ele vai dar um jeito de sair de lá e encontrar a gente depois. Agora o importante é sairmos daqui antes que o exército inimigo nos veja! — Disse Erza.

Relutante de deixar seu melhor amigo para trás e ao mesmo tempo sabendo que Gray e Erza tinham razão, Lucy foi junto dos dois para um esconderijo seguro, enquanto desejava que seu melhor amigo conseguisse escapar em segurança.

Enquanto Lucy escapava junto com Gray e Erza, Natsu estava em uma luta ferrenha contra os soldados do reino Grimore.

Por mais que ele fosse forte e tivesse uma magia bem destrutiva (que ele não consegue controlar direito ainda), de nada adiantava. Afinal, quanto mais soldados ele derrotava, mais apareciam para substituir aqueles que caíam e não demorou muito para que os soldados conseguissem capturá-lo.

Um dos soldados foi falar com o comandante, já que eles não sabiam o que fazer com o prisioneiro que haviam capturado.

— Comandante, nós capturamos um fugitivo. Mas não temos a menor ideia do que fazer com ele.

— Se ele puder ser útil para os planos do nosso rei, joguem-no nas masmorras. Se não for, livre-se dele.

O soldado passou as ordens do comandante para os outros e eles acabaram jogando Natsu em uma das masmorras do castelo, enquanto diziam que quando o rei chegasse, ele resolveria aquilo.

Quanto aos guardas pessoais, aqueles que eram amigos dos governantes de Magnólia, a situação em que eles se encontravam também não era nada boa. Eles lutavam incessantemente contra os invasores, mas estavam lutando em regiões diferentes da cidade.

Doran e Ur estavam lutando na mesma região e estavam ganhando dos invasores. Só que os invasores receberam reforços e acabaram virando o jogo. Quando Doran e Ur foram derrotados, parecia que aquilo era o fim da linha para os dois.

Porém duas das famílias nobres acabaram salvando os dois e eles receberam a notícia que a princesa estava escondida em lugar que poderia ser considerado seguro, se levassem em conta o caos em que o reino e a cidade se encontravam.

Igneel estava lutando sozinho e as coisas não estavam nada boas pra ele. Os inimigos que ele enfrentava não estavam em número tão grande quanto aqueles que lutavam com Doran e Ur, só que eles eram muito mais fortes e para piorar, usavam magia.

Igneel resistiu por um bom tempo, mas mesmo assim não foi suficiente. No fim das contas, ele acabou sendo capturado pelo exército inimigo e como ele era um dos guardas em quem os antigos governantes de Magnólia mais confiavam, ele acabou sendo jogado na cela mais ao fundo das masmorras, onde a luz do sol não chegava nunca.

A invasão havia sido concluída. O rei de Grimore adentrou o castelo e estabeleceu que a prioridade era capturar a princesa de Magnólia viva, não importando os métodos que fossem utilizados para isso.

Ele chamou um soldado e mandou que ele interrogasse os prisioneiros que estavam nas celas, todos eles exceto Igneel. Esse soldado fez como seu rei havia ordenado só que a maioria dos prisioneiros não sabia de nada, e aqueles que sabiam de alguma coisa, não tinham nenhuma informação útil.

Esse soldado já estava cheio era de um garoto que parecia ter cerca de oito-nove anos. Não importava o que ele fizesse, o garoto não falava uma palavra durante os interrogatórios. Cansado dessa situação, esse soldado pediu para que o carcereiro que era especialista em interrogatórios, um homem chamado Zero, lidasse com o garoto e arrancasse dele qualquer informação sobre o paradeiro da princesa que ele pudesse ter.

Acontece que nem mesmo o mais cruel dos carcereiros conseguiu fazer o garoto abrir a boca. Irritado com essa situação, o rei mandou seu comandante mais confiável trazer o garoto até a sala do trono.

— Para que quer que eu traga o garoto até aqui, vossa majestade? — Disse o comandante.

— Parece que eu só tenho subordinados incompetentes, comandante Hades. Já que é assim, eu mesmo vou arrancar a verdade dele — Disse o rei.

O comandante foi até as celas das masmorras e levou o garoto até a sala do trono, onde o rei cuidaria de descobrir tudo o que o garoto sabia com relação ao paradeiro da princesa. O garoto foi jogado no chão e o rei pediu para que Hades se retirasse da sala do trono.

— Muito bem garoto, já que nenhum dos meus subordinados incompetentes conseguiu arrancar alguma palavra da sua boca, eu mesmo vou fazer isso daqui em diante! Agora é melhor dizer ou você será severamente punido: Onde a princesa está?!

— Eu nunca vou trair meus amigos desse jeito! E nunca vou te dizer! — Respondeu Natsu.

— Então você sabe e ainda por cima é amigo dela, hum. Acho que acabei de descobrir quem foi o empecilho que bagunçou meus planos! — Gritou o rei.

Natsu estava temeroso. Era esse o rei de Grimore?! O cara agia como um demônio! O rei continuou falando, e quando Natsu menos esperava, o rei lançou uma magia estranha, uma magia que queimava sem ser fogo.

Natsu nunca tinha sentido uma dor parecida antes. Aquilo machucava tanto que ele não conseguiu evitar gritar. Gritos agonizantes que puderam ser ouvidos até mesmo nas celas mais profundas das masmorras.

E enquanto o garoto gritava de dor o rei ria. Ria dele e falava como aquilo era divertido. O rei chamou seu comandante e mandou que ele devolvesse o garoto às masmorras.

Igneel ouviu os gritos do garoto e reconheceu a voz. E para completar a situação ele ainda ouviu a conversa dos guardas falando que parecia que o garoto era amigo da princesa e porque ele não quis falar pro rei onde é que a princesa estava escondida, o rei torturou severamente o garoto.

Igneel já estava no ápice da sua raiva e tomou a decisão de fugir daquele lugar. E ele levaria o garoto, que ele suspeitava que fosse Natsu, afinal existem poucas pessoas tão cabeça dura como ele, junto com ele na fuga.

Quando um dos guardas abriu a cela e olhou pra ele, o guarda se assustou. Ele saiu correndo e quando encontrou seus superiores, esse soldado se recusou a voltar à cela onde Igneel estava preso.

Igneel aproveitou a oportunidade e fugiu da cela. Ele começou a correr pelas masmorras procurando pelo garoto e abrindo as celas dos outros prisioneiros que logo se juntavam a ele na busca. Um dos prisioneiros encontrou uma cela que estava bloqueada por magia e quem quer que estivesse preso lá dentro deveria estar muito machucado, porque a pessoa não respondia ao chamado.

Igneel viu o que estava acontecendo nessa cela e suspeitou que talvez quem ele estivesse procurando estivesse lá.

— Natsu! Você está aí?! — Gritou Igneel.

— O-Otousan?

Foi apenas um sussurro, mas foi mais que o suficiente para Igneel se preparar para arrombar a porta. Agora ele estava realmente irritado. Ele pediu pra que todos se afastassem da porta, porque ele ia arrombá-la.

Ele ativou sua magia e um de seus punhos ficou coberto de chamas. Chamas escarlates, do tipo mais destrutivo, chamas que reagiam ao sentimento da raiva. Com um golpe, ele destruiu a porta e entrou na cela. Igneel pegou o garoto e o colocou em suas costas.

A parte mais difícil da fuga começava naquele momento.

Quando os prisioneiros conseguiram sair das masmorras, eles se depararam com uma situação perigosa. Soldados que podiam usar magia começaram a persegui-los e Igneel não teve outra escolha a não ser assumir sua verdadeira forma, um grande dragão escarlate.

Com isso, ele e Natsu conseguiram escapar, mas foram feridos pelos soldados. Eles haviam conseguido escapar do castelo, mas ainda precisavam despistar os guardas, por isso acabaram se escondendo na floresta.

Os ferimentos de Igneel eram superficiais, mas os de Natsu poderiam matá-lo se não fossem tratados.

Enquanto isso, o rei continuava sua busca incessante pela princesa e seus subordinados estavam com medo de dar a notícia da fuga dos prisioneiros para ele. Zero se cansou da atitude dos covardes e foi ele mesmo dar a notícia para o rei.

Quando o rei recebeu a notícia da fuga dos prisioneiros, ele simplesmente disse que não importava mais. Ele já havia localizado a princesa e havia mandado uma tropa de elite capturá-la e quem quer que a estivesse protegendo.

Pouco tempo depois do rei de Grimore ter recebido a notícia da fuga, a tropa de elite chegou arrastando a princesa, os Fullbuster e os Scarlet.

— Eu já devia ter desconfiado que eram vocês que estavam escondendo a princesa. — Disse o rei.

— Eu poderia mandar matá-los, mas se eu fizesse isso, a população poderia se revoltar e seria um grande problema para mim. Não vou fazer isso, mas mantê-los nas masmorras é inviável agora, já que meus subordinados incompetentes não conseguem ficar de olho em prisioneiros acorrentados! Vocês estão proibidos de retornar ao reino de Magnólia, Doran Scarlet e Ur Fullbuster e suas famílias também. Se algum dia vocês entrarem no território do reino de Magnólia novamente, serão mortos naquele mesmo instante. Guardas levem esses problemas daqui! Vocês têm até o nascer do sol para saírem do reino ou serão mortos!

Quando a princesa ouviu o que o rei invasor havia feito com as famílias de dois de seus amigos, ela entrou em desespero. Enquanto a princesa estava em choque por causa daquilo que o rei de Grimore havia ordenado, os guardas obedeceram às ordens dele e a trancaram em um quarto.

Igneel voltou a sua forma humana e foi andando pela floresta. No estado em que Natsu estava só havia uma pessoa que conseguiria curá-lo.

As pessoas comuns a chamavam de bruxa, mas Igneel sabia que ela era a melhor curandeira de todo o reino, se brincasse, de toda a dimensão. Os dois chegaram na clareira onde a chamada _“bruxa da floresta”_ vivia e Igneel chamou por ela.

— Grandeeney!!

— Mas que coisa Igneel, pra quê tanto barulho?! Desse jeito você vai acabar acordando a Wendy! — Respondeu Grandeeney.

— Grandeeney, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Grandeeney olhou bem para Igneel e comentou:

— No estado em que você está, estou vendo porque você precisa da minha ajuda.

Foi aí que ela notou que Igneel estava carregando Natsu nas costas e que o garoto estava muito pior que o próprio Igneel. Grandeeney foi correndo, pegou Natsu com cuidado e o colocou em uma cama vazia.

E ela começou a cuidar do garoto e a tratar os ferimentos dele. Quando terminou, ela foi conversar com Igneel, que estava inquieto.

— Não se preocupe Igneel, ele vai sobreviver. Agora é melhor você me contar o que foi que aconteceu que deixou o seu filho naquele estado. — Grandeeney declarou.

— O reino foi invadido e ele estava junto com a princesa na hora que isso aconteceu. A princesa conseguiu fugir, mas os soldados invasores o capturaram. E depois aquele maldito rei sádico de Grimore ainda o torturou.

— Nenhuma criança deveria passar por uma coisa assim. E o que você pretende fazer agora, Igneel?

— Voltar para casa. No nosso reino.

Igneel e Natsu ficaram na clareira junto de Grandeeney e Wendy até que os dois se recuperaram totalmente de seus ferimentos. A única evidência de toda a confusão causada pela invasão era a cicatriz no pescoço de Natsu.

Os dois se despediram de Grandeeney e Wendy e foram para o seu reino de origem, de volta para o reino dos dragões.

Muitos diriam que o dia da invasão não foi tão marcante assim. Mas só aqueles que não foram diretamente afetados por ela.

Aqueles que estiveram diretamente envolvidos nos eventos ficariam marcados pelo resto de suas vidas por eles.


	3. A resolução da princesa

Lucy estava sozinha. E pior, estava trancada em um quarto. Ela tinha que arranjar um jeito de fugir das garras do rei de Grimore, mas fugir por dentro do castelo era inviável. Talvez se ela conseguisse arranjar um jeito de sair pela janela...

Nesse momento, ela teve uma ideia. Ela fugiria pela janela e usaria a passagem secreta que ela e os amigos tinham encontrado.

Lucy esperou por um momento oportuno e colocou seu plano em ação. Ela conseguiu ir até o jardim do castelo quando foi avistada pelos soldados Grimore. Eles a cercaram e por fim acabaram capturando-a. Esses soldados a levaram de volta para o quarto enquanto o comandante deles foi falar com rei.

— Lorde Aerys, meu pelotão recapturou a princesa numa tentativa de fuga. — Disse o comandante.

— Iwan, você nunca para de me surpreender. — Disse o rei. — Agora, eu me lembro de ter falado para que nunca me chamassem pelo meu nome.

— Mil perdões majestade. Há algo que eu deva fazer, majestade? — Perguntou Iwan.

— Sim Iwan, há sim algo que você pode fazer. Vigie a princesinha de Magnólia o tempo todo, até que eu, Aerys, rei de Grimore, decida o que vou fazer com ela.

Iwan obedeceu a ordem dada pelo rei Aerys. Mas por mais dura que fosse a vigilância, eles não podiam impedir a princesa de maquinar planos para derrubar aqueles invasores.

A pequena princesa estava cansada daquele tratamento e acabou tomando uma resolução: ela iria derrubar os tiranos do reino Grimore e faria com que o reino de Magnólia voltasse a ser como era antes da invasão: um lugar onde as pessoas viviam felizes e sem toda aquela opressão e crueldade.

Só que para o azar da princesa, o rei Aerys acabou descobrindo que ela estava planejando uma revolta secretamente e com medo de perder o reino recém-conquistado, ele decidiu que estava na hora de mandar a princesa para um lugar bem longe dali, de preferência um local desabitado, onde ele pudesse colocar um de seus demônios como guardas ou qualquer outra criatura sem coração.

Sem que a princesa percebesse, Aerys colocou seu plano em ação. Ele conversou com seus generais e descobriu que havia um castelo desabitado em um reino que havia sido totalmente destruído por uma guerra muitos anos atrás.

Agora que ele já tinha o local onde manteria a princesa, ele só precisava de uma criatura sem coração para vigiá-la. Quando Aerys encontrou o que estava procurando, ele pessoalmente levou a princesa até a nova prisão dela e apresentou o guarda.

— Agora princesinha não adiante você tentar fugir. Se você tentar, o Drauma Anim vai te impedir e não tenho certeza se você sairá inteira de uma briga com ele. — Disse Aerys.

A princesa ficou sem opção. Ela estava sozinha, em um lugar que ela não conhecia e ainda era vigiada por um monstro de metal sem coração, feito apenas para cumprir ordens.

Depois de ter tirado a princesa de seu caminho, Aerys começou a governar o reino de Magnólia e como ele sempre eliminava aqueles que ousavam desafiá-lo, em pouco tempo Aerys se tornou um tirano.

Os habitantes não estavam nada satisfeitos com o novo governante, mas não tinham coragem de desafia-lo pelo simples fato de que todos sabiam que se fizessem isso, acabariam mortos.

E as pessoas viviam debaixo do medo e da opressão, esperando pelo dia em que sua princesa retornaria e faria o reino voltar a ser o que era antes da invasão.


	4. Nove anos para o dragão, nove anos para a princesa (parte 1)

**Parte 1 - Os nove anos do dragão**

Passaram alguns anos. Anos que Natsu passou treinando e aperfeiçoando sua magia. Durante esses anos em que esteve treinando, ele morou no reino habitado pelos dragões. Ele ficou muito mais forte e já dominava perfeitamente uma certa habilidade que permitia que os dragões assumissem forma humana pelo tempo que eles quisessem.

Aqueles não conheceram o garoto antes do incidente que ocorreu no reino de Magnólia, não conseguiam realmente ver algumas das mudanças que vieram com o tempo. A personalidade espontânea e alegre do garoto, foi aos poucos ficando mais séria e mais fechada. Igneel foi um dos poucos que perceberam a mudança. Mas ele não podia fazer nada com relação a isso.

O reino dos dragões era governado por um rei, que era chamado por alguns de governante da noite e por outros simplesmente de dragão do apocalipse, por causa da ferocidade demonstrada pelo mesmo no campo de batalha. Seu nome era Acnologia.

Além de Acnologia, existiam alguns dragões com um pouco mais de influência, os chamados dragões nobres. Eles eram três, mas nem todos eles costumavam ficar no reino por muito tempo. Porém, após a invasão dois deles voltaram a habitar o reino dos dragões.

Acnologia ficou surpreso quando soube que dois dos dragões nobres, mais exatamente os chamados lordes do fogo e do metal, estavam voltando para casa. Ele era muito amigo desses lordes, especialmente de Igneel, o lorde do fogo.

Naquela manhã, Acnologia foi conversar com Igneel. Já fazia sete anos que Magnólia havia sido invadido e a situação no reino dos dragões não estava muito boa. Alguns dragões achavam que deveriam se livrar dos humanos, porque eles poderiam colocar seus filhos em perigo. Os principais defensores desse pensamento eram Weisslogia e Skyadrum, que estavam pressionando o rei para que ele se posicionasse com relação a isso. E era esse o motivo pelo qual Acnologia estava conversando com Igneel naquela manhã. Ele queria ouvir a opinião de alguém que viveu em um reino humano antes de tomar a decisão final.

— Igneel, você que viveu um tempo entre os humanos, me diga, eles são uma ameaça para nós? — Perguntou Acnologia.

— A maioria não é. As pessoas tem medo de dragões, mas existem alguns humanos problemáticos que são uma ameaça para todas as raças, inclusive os outros humanos. — Respondeu Igneel.

— Você está se referindo aos humanos que comandam o reino Grimore, não é? — Acnologia perguntou.

Igneel apenas confirmou com um gesto. Sinceramente, ele era contra qualquer tipo de guerra. Não importava o que ou quem estivesse envolvido nela.

Depois da conversa com Igneel, Acnologia tomou a decisão de não começar uma guerra contra os humanos. No fim das contas, não havia nenhum motivo para fazerem isso.

Em uma outra localidade do reino dos dragões, mais exatamente no local onde os jovens dragões costumavam treinar, havia um garoto. Um garoto alto, com uma espessa cabeleira negra e olhos vermelhos. Ninguém menos que Gajeel Redfox, o filho do dragão de ferro, Metalicana.

Gajeel adorava uma boa luta e tinha uma rivalidade enorme com Natsu, embora nenhum dos dois soubesse porque essa rivalidade começou. Vai ver foi porque ambos treinavam muito para ficarem mais fortes, mesmo que por motivos diferentes.

Naquela manhã Gajeel resolveu atormentar um pouco seu rival e quando o avistou, já chegou chamando seu rival por um dos muitos apelidos idiotas que eles costumavam trocar como insultos.

— E aí palito de fósforo?

— É você, não é cara de metal? — Respondeu Natsu.

— Gihi, você tá com uma cara de quem levantou do lado errado da cama hoje. — Disse Gajeel zoando com a cara de seu rival.

— Urusai, Kurogane. Eu só estava pensando em uma coisa antes de você chegar e começar com essas suas piadinhas sem graça. — Respondeu Natsu secamente.

Gajeel ficou desapontado. Quando seu rival o chamava pelo apelido de Kurogane ele queria dizer que não estava a fim de brigar. Além disso, ele estranhou o comportamento de seu rival porque ele estava quieto e sério. Nada parecido com o garoto hiperativo que sempre competia com ele.

— No que é que você está pensando, Salamander? — Perguntou Gajeel com um pouco de receio.

— Estou pensando em sair pela dimensão em busca de aventuras. — Respondeu Natsu.

— Mande lembranças de vez em quando. — Disse Gajeel.

— Como assim mande lembranças? Normalmente você estaria pulando no meu pescoço dizendo pra eu não ir! — Falou Natsu.

— A vida é sua e você faz o que quiser dela. Se quer andar pela dimensão é problema seu. Só acho que você devia avisar seu pai antes. — Respondeu Gajeel.

Depois dessa conversa cada um dos dois seguiu seu caminho e Natsu resolveu conversar com seu pai antes de sair do reino.

Naquele mesmo dia, Natsu teve uma conversa com seu pai e contou seus planos para ele. Quando Igneel soube que seu filho pretendia partir numa jornada da qual talvez ele não retornasse, ele ficou triste. Mas sabia que era só questão de tempo até que algo assim acontecesse. Resignado, Igneel foi e pegou um pequeno embrulho e entregou para seu filho enquanto dizia:

— Eu sabia que era só questão de tempo até que você resolvesse sair daqui e partir em sua própria aventura.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Natsu.

— É um presente. Para dar sorte na sua jornada. — Respondeu Igneel.

Natsu abriu o embrulho e lá dentro havia um cachecol branco com um padrão que era parecido com escamas de dragão. Ele ficou muito feliz com o presente e se despediu de seu pai uma última vez.

E no dia sete de julho, sete anos depois da invasão do reino de Magnólia, Natsu Dragneel começou sua jornada.

_“Espere por mim, eu vou te encontrar e juntos vamos fazer tudo voltar a ser como era antes. Isso é uma promessa”._

Com essas palavras em sua mente, Natsu começou sua jornada em busca da princesa de Magnólia. Mal ele sabia que só a encontraria depois de dois anos...


	5. Nove anos para o dragão, nove anos para a princesa (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, eu sei que demorei. Aproveitando o feriado hoje e resolvi atualizar isso aqui.  
> Até agora eu já corrigi até o capítulo 13 da história e como as vezes eu corrijo 2-3 capítulos por dia, logo devo terminar de revisar tudo e aí é só postar.

**Parte 2 - Os nove anos da princesa**

Aqueles foram nove longos anos para Lucy. Nove anos presa num castelo localizado no que costumava ser o chamado reino Phantom, um reino que havia sido totalmente aniquilado em uma das guerras que aconteceram cerca de 400 anos atrás.

Mas só porque Lucy estava presa em um castelo vigiado pelo Drauma Anim, isso não quer dizer que ela ficou parada aceitando o seu destino. Pelo contrário, ela passou esses anos todos treinando suas habilidades e sua magia, na esperança de um dia ser forte o suficiente para destruir aquele monstro metálico de uma vez por todas.

Lucy não sabia desse detalhe, mas a magia dela era uma magia rara e difícil de dominar. Era a chamada magia estelar, um tipo de magia que fazia com que o usuário estivesse conectado com o céu noturno e as estrelas. Alguns diziam que essa magia era bela e, ao mesmo tempo poderia causar um dano considerável se soubesse ser utilizada.

Com o passar do tempo, a personalidade da princesa foi se modificando. A doce e tímida garotinha que era feliz em Magnólia com o tempo foi se tornando uma garota badass, daquelas que não levam desaforo pra casa e não dependem de ninguém. Só que esse tipo de pessoa normalmente cria uma barreira que impede o convívio pacifico com os outros. Talvez a solidão tenha levado a mudança de personalidade.

Os nove anos foram bem monótonos, talvez o único acontecimento interessante que ocorreu durante esse período foi a visita do príncipe celestial.

Aconteceu no sétimo anos após a invasão.

Lucy estava treinando e tentando dominar um novo golpe, que unia magia e ataque físico. E ali por perto estava o príncipe celestial dando uma caminhada e tentando descobrir se havia um monstro por ali, como algumas pessoas haviam dito a ele que havia.

Loke, o príncipe celestial, era o tipo de cara que algumas pessoas chamariam de pervertido, pois ele sempre estava dando em cima de toda garota que ele via, ainda mais se a garota fosse bonita.

E lá estava ele, andando pela floresta, quando ouviu um barulho. Sem nem parar pra pensar antes, Loke foi na direção de onde vinha o som e quando chegou no local, ele viu uma garota loira praticando golpes com um chicote.

Lucy estava treinando quando ouviu o barulho de plantas se movendo. Ela olhou e viu um cara de cabelos alaranjados olhando pra ela.

 _“Eeek! Que tipo de cara olha para uma garota e fica babando que nem um retardado?!”_ — Pensou Lucy.

Sim, Loke estava babando. E ele começou com isso no momento que viu Lucy. Ele havia se apaixonado por ela no momento em que a viu.

Loke chegou perto da princesa e ela começou um interrogatório.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou Lucy.

— Eu sou Loke, o príncipe celestial.

— E o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu estava andando por aí quando ouvi o amor me chamando! — Loke respondeu.

 _“Um príncipe womanizer, era só que me faltava!”_ — Pensou Lucy desanimada.

— Agora que você já respondeu o seu tal _“chamado do amor”_ , faça o favor de cair fora daqui! — Disse Lucy.

— Mas para responder ao chamado do amor, eu tenho que estar perto da minha amada! — Falou Loke se aproximando de Lucy e segurando no braço dela.

— Kyahhhhh!!!!!! Fica longe de mim, seu hentai womanizer!!!! — Gritou Lucy dando um soco em Loke e saindo correndo.

Logo após se recuperar do soco, Loke se levantou e começou a correr atrás de Lucy tentando beijá-la. Foi aí que Lucy perdeu a paciência. Ela esperou o momento oportuno e deu um _“Lucy Kick”_ bem na cara do Loke, que caiu todo estatelado no chão.

Depois que Loke caiu no chão, como ele não parou com a conversa de conquistador barato, Lucy deu um _“super Lucy Kick”_ nele, que acabou voando para longe enquanto a princesa gritava:

— É bom que você não apareça mais por aqui, estúpido príncipe womanizer!!!

Depois disso, o príncipe celestial não apareceu mais por lá e Lucy teve tempo para voltar a planejar uma maneira de retomar o que era seu de direito. Mas o tédio e a solidão logo voltaram a falar mais alto e ela se viu pensando em seus amigos e se perguntando o que teria acontecido com eles depois da invasão.

E sua rotina monótona continuou até o dia em que o destino resolveu se meter na brincadeira. O dia em que ela ouviu alguém ou alguma coisa lutando contra o Drauma Anim.


	6. As rodas do destino começam a girar

Durante dois anos, Natsu percorreu diversos locais na dimensão. Locais que não eram tão habitados assim. Ele passou por desertos, montanhas geladas e florestas escuras durante sua jornada. De tempos em tempos ele encontrava alguma ruína, mas por mais que ele procurasse incessantemente, ele não havia encontrado nenhuma pista do paradeiro da princesa.

Ele costumava viajar na forma humana. Claro que isso fazia com que o tempo de viajem aumentasse consideravelmente, só que ao fazer isso ele evitava chamar muito a atenção por onde passava.

E ele continuou sua jornada solitária até que, depois de dois anos, chegou as ruínas do reino Phantom. Na verdade, ele não chegou a ter tempo de explorar muito nem mesmo os arredores das ruínas. Mal Natsu entrou em uma clareira, uma sombra negra o atacou.

Essa sombra negra era nada menos do que o Drauma Anim. Natsu conseguiu desviar do primeiro ataque e logo em seguida, ele assumiu a sua forma de dragão, para lutar de igual para igual com o mostro metálico. Bem, de igual para igual pelo menos nas questões de força e tamanho.

Depois que Natsu assumiu sua forma de dragão, uma luta feroz se iniciou. Os dois lados atacavam e causavam uma boa quantidade de dano no outro. Aquela não era só uma luta feroz. Ela era também uma luta muito barulhenta e destrutiva. Tão barulhenta que podia ser ouvida até do castelo onde a princesa ficava presa.

Lucy estava tendo uma manhã calma, até aquela hora. Do nada, ela começou a ouvir ruídos que lembravam uma luta. Foi aí que ela ouviu um rugido familiar e isso só a deixou mais preocupada.

_“Esse rugido...Não pode ser! Ainda existem pessoas loucas o suficiente para lutarem contra o Drauma Anim?!”_

O rugido que ela havia ouvido era nada mais, nada menos do que o rugido de desafio do Drauma Anim, o que significava que quem quer que houvesse invadido, era um adversário digno ou até mesmo alguém que fosse forte o suficiente para derrotá-lo.

Foi aí que ela ouviu o outro rugido. Só que esse soava totalmente diferente do rugido do Drauma Anim.

_“Não é possível! Esse rugido só pode ser uma criatura muito poderosa como...um dragão. Mas o que é que um dragão viria fazer num lugar desses??!!!”_ — Foi o pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Lucy.

Nessa hora, ela decidiu que iria ver o que estava acontecendo e se realmente havia um dragão lutando contra o Drauma Anim.

Ela seguiu uma trilha, que levava até a clareira de onde vinha todo aquele barulho. Quando chegou a clareira, ela ficou surpresa com o que viu: um grande dragão vermelho-escarlate que estava prestes a dar o golpe final no mostro de metal que havia ficado nove anos vigiando-a. O dragão olhou na direção da princesa e destruiu, de uma vez por todas, o monstro conhecido como Drauma Anim. Mas ele nem teve tempo de comemorar sua vitória. Mal ele deu o golpe final, o dragão perdeu a consciência e caiu desmaiado na clareira toda destruída pela luta.

Lucy ficou um pouco assustada com o movimento súbito, mas assim que se recuperou do susto, ela chegou perto do dragão e deu uma olhada mais de perto nele. Não era a toa que ele havia desmaiado. O dragão estava cheio de ferimentos por causa da luta contra o Drauma Anim, sendo que alguns desses pareciam bem dolorosos.

Lucy foi correndo até o castelo, onde pegou algumas coisas para tratar dos ferimentos do dragão. Quando ela voltou à clareira, ficou um bom tempo limpando e enfaixando os diversos ferimentos do dragão. Ela havia pensado em levar o dragão até o local onde ela ficava, mas nunca ela iria conseguir carregar uma criatura tão grande, ainda mais se essa criatura estivesse desacordada.

Desapontada por não poder fazer muito pelo dragão, a princesa voltou para o castelo onde esteve presa sem poder sequer pensar em escapar durante nove longos anos. E ela nem sabia que havia salvo a vida dele.

Quando Natsu acordou, ele estava em uma clareira e todos os seus ferimentos estavam enfaixados. Ele olhou em volta, mas não viu ninguém. Foi aí que sentiu um aroma doce e o seguiu.

Ele chegou até o castelo e viu a princesa praticando com um chicote.Natsu observou a princesa um pouco antes de chamar a atenção dela.

A princesa ouviu o dragão e virou na direção dele. Ela começou falando:

— Obrigada por destruir o Drauma Anim. Agora eu posso sair daqui sem me preocupar com o fato de poder ser devorada por aquele monstro de metal.

— Não foi nada. — Natsu respondeu. — Mas eu tenho que agradecer por ter tratado dos meus ferimentos.

— Eu só cuidei de você pra ficarmos quites, ok?! Não gosto de ficar em débito com ninguém! — Falou Lucy com um pouco de irritação na voz.

Mal Lucy falou essas palavras, Natsu começou a rir sem parar e com um pouco de dificuldade ela conseguiu entender as palavras seguintes dele.

— Não acredito nisso!!! Você é tsundere!!!!

— Não sou não!

— É sim!

— Não sou não!

— É sim! Não adianta você negar, você é tsundere princesa. — Respondeu Natsu com um sorriso no rosto.

— Urusai bakaryuu!!! — Gritou Lucy, já totalmente sem paciência com o dragão.

Depois dessa discussão, Lucy ficou o resto do dia sem falar com o dragão. Eles só voltaram a se falar à noite, quando Lucy perguntou para o dragão o que ele fazia em um lugar isolado como aquele.

A resposta de Natsu pegou Lucy totalmente de surpresa, porque ela não imaginava que alguém fosse sair procurando por ela para tentar restaurar o reino de Magnólia.

Quando os dois descobriram que tinham o mesmo objetivo, eles resolveram viajar juntos pela dimensão em busca de aliados.

— Então, qual é o seu nome? Eu não posso ficar te chamando de princesa o tempo todo! Seria estranho! — Falou Natsu.

— Pode me chamar de Lucy. E eu também não posso ficar te chamando de dragão idiota todo o tempo. É cansativo!

— O que você quis dizer com isso??!!! Eu não sou idiota!

— É sim! Então, como é que eu posso te chamar???

Natsu pensou antes de responder. Ele havia encontrado sua melhor amiga de infância, só que quando eles eram crianças ele nunca contou pra ninguém que era um dragão. Provavelmente Lucy entraria em desespero se ele contasse isso naquele momento e talvez ela nem mesmo confiasse mais nele.

— Pode me chamar de Salamander. — Ele disse depois de pensar um pouco.

— Salamander? Que raios de nome é esse?! — Ela perguntou.

— Geez, não é o meu nome e sim meu apelido! — Ele respondeu com um pouco de irritação na voz.

— E você vai me dizer o seu nome quando?

— Quando eu quiser e achar necessário, Lucy estranha!

— Quem você está chamando de estranha?? Bakaryuu!!

E os dois ficaram discutindo durante um bom tempo até que resolveram arrumar as coisas para começarem a viajar juntos. Natsu passou a noite na clareira onde havia lutado contra o Drauma Anim enquanto Lucy passou a noite em seu quarto no castelo.

No dia seguinte, os dois se reuniram na clareira e começaram a viajem. Eles decidiram que primeiro iriam a um dos reinos fantásticos, porque talvez um dragão fosse demais para os humanos lidarem sem se sentirem ameaçados.

E lá foram os dois, rumo ao reino dos elfos, iniciando sua busca por aliados que pudessem ajudá-los a restaurar o reino de Magnólia.


	7. O primeiro dos reinos fantásticos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update duplo essa semana? Sim, porque eu já tô terminando de revisar tudo. O plano é nas próximas semanas atualizar duas vezes, até a fic ter todos os capítulos postados, okay?

O Reino dos elfos. Apesar de seu nome verdadeiro ser outro, ele é conhecido na dimensão inteira por algumas características peliculares. Seus habitantes possuem orelhas pontudas, característica que alguns consideram fofa e a maioria da população consegue usar os mais diferentes tipos de magia existentes. O reino dos elfos tem relações diplomáticas com praticamente todos os outros reinos fantásticos, e é um reino tranquilo e pacífico, algo considerado bom pela maioria da população.

Mas existem alguns elfos que não pensam assim. Eles acham que a tranquilidade constante é um problema e que de vez em quando as coisas poderiam ser um pouco mais agitadas.

Romeo Colbort era um desses elfos. Naquele dia, que não tinha nada de especial, ele estava andando pela floresta que havia em volta da cidade em que ele morava.

Foi aí que ele viu uma sombra vermelha voando no céu e se aproximando da clareira próxima ao local onde ele estava.

Romeo ficou escondido olhando a sombra vermelha pousar na clareira.

_“Não acredito nisso! É um dragão!”_ — Pensou o jovem elfo, já imaginando as aventuras que ele poderia ter pelo simples fato de um dragão ter aparecido no reino.

O que ele não esperava é que o dragão estivesse acompanhado por uma garota humana, e mais estranho ainda, os dois estavam discutindo.

— Por que você não pousou mais perto da cidade, seu idiota?!

— Qual você acha que seria a reação dos elfos se do nada um dragão pousasse muito perto da cidade?! Eles poderiam achar que era uma invasão!

— Você não parecia muito preocupado com esse tipo de coisa quando saímos das ruínas!

A expressão do dragão se fechou. Parecia que a humana tinha ganho o argumento.

Foi aí que Romeo cometeu um erro. E os dois estranhos olharam na direção em que ele estava, bem para o lugar onde ele havia estado escondido antes de fazer o ruído que o havia denunciado.

— Quem está aí? — Perguntou a garota humana.

Sem opção, Romeo saiu de onde estava e ficou em um lugar de onde ele podia ver bem os dois estranhos e eles também podiam vê-lo com a mesma clareza.

— Ah! É só um elfo. — Falou o dragão com o desinteresse totalmente claro na voz.

— Como assim _“é só um elfo”_?! Você já se esqueceu do motivo que nos trouxe até aqui, seu dragão estúpido?! — A garota retrucou.

Romeo estava totalmente perdido com o rumo da conversa. Aparentemente, o dragão estava totalmente desinteressado em qualquer que fosse aquilo que a humana falava. Aquilo estava estranho. Romeo se sentia como se estivesse assistindo a um casal discutindo a relação.

— Não me esqueci. Só que podemos deixar isso pra mais tarde. — Respondeu o dragão na maior calma do mundo.

— E perder essa oportunidade? Temos um elfo bem na nossa frente, podemos pedir pra ele mostrar o reino pra gente. Isso facilitaria bastante as coisas. — Argumentou a garota.

— Ei garoto, venha cá. — Disse o dragão.

Romeo foi até os dois estranhos, mas parecia meio receoso de chegar muito perto do dragão.

— Não precisa ficar com medo. Eu não como elfos.

Romeo chegou um pouco mais perto do dragão, dessa vez com um pouco menos de medo.

— Qual é o seu nome garoto?

— Romeo. E vocês são?

— Pode me chamar de Salamander e a humana irritante é a Lucy.

— Quem você está chamando de irritante, dragão estúpido?!

— Não estou vendo nenhuma outra humana aqui. É claro que é você, Lucy! Agora voltando ao assunto importante, Romeo você poderia me fazer um favor?

— Que tipo de favor?

— Nada muito difícil. Só mostrar a cidade pra Lucy. Pode fazer isso?

— Claro! Eu conheço toda a cidade e posso apresentar algumas pessoas legais para ela também!

Depois dessa rápida conversa, Romeo levou Lucy para um tour na cidade e Natsu resolveu aproveitar o tempo que teria até que os dois voltassem, talvez no final do dia, para dormir um pouco. Ele estava bastante cansado da viagem, ainda mais pelo fato de ter voado a maior parte do tempo e suas asas estavam doloridas. Nada que um bom tempo de sono não consertasse.

Romeo estava andando pela cidade com Lucy. Ele havia dito que a levaria a um lugar com pessoas legais e onde eles pudessem almoçar. E lá estavam os dois no restaurante dos Strauss. Eles almoçaram e Lucy definitivamente amou a comida de lá. Também, era a melhor da cidade e a fama do restaurante estava começando a se espalhar pelo reino.

Quando o movimento no restaurante diminuiu um pouco, Romeo chamou Lucy e a apresentou aos donos do restaurante: os três irmãos Strauss.

Eles conversaram por algum tempo e Lucy conseguiu formar um início de uma amizade com Mirajane, Elfman e especialmente com a mais nova dos três irmãos: Lisanna.

— Lucy, por fora a Mira pode parecer um anjo, mas ela é realmente assustadora quando começa a formar casais com as pessoas. E até agora vários dos casais acabaram juntos. — Romeo avisou.

— Entendi. Vou tomar cuidado com o quesito relação amorosa quando estiver perto da Mira daqui em diante. — Respondeu Lucy, apesar de duvidar daquilo que Romeo havia dito.

Eles se divertiam e aproveitavam o tempo entre amigos, mas mal sabiam o que estava acontecendo em Magnólia naquele mesmo momento...

* * *

_Magnólia_

Havia uma correria enorme no castelo de Magnólia, mas ninguém sabia direito o que estava acontecendo. Corria um boato que o rei havia recebido notícias não muito agradáveis e estava de péssimo humor.

Na verdade, Aerys estava de mal humor era pela falta de notícias sobre qualquer evento que pudesse atrapalhar de alguma maneira seus planos. E foi aí que chegou aquele mensageiro.

— Majestade, trago notícias importantes.

— Se são importantes, fale de uma vez, seu incompetente! — Gritou Aerys no ápice de sua raiva.

— A princesa de Magnólia, a princesa Lucy, escapou de sua prisão nas ruínas do reino Phantom.

— Mas como aquela garota escapou?! O Drauma Anim estava de guarda! Ele nunca deixaria a princesa escapar!

— Bem...Tudo o que encontramos foram os pedaços dele. Estava totalmente destruído. Mas conseguimos encontrar uma pista de quem pode ter sido.

— E quem pode ter sido? — Perguntou o rei com um tom de ameaça na voz.

— Eh...um dragão, majestade.

— Um dragão?! Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho tempo pra suas gracinhas e estou de mau humor hoje. Já fazem uns 200 anos que nenhum dragão é visto!

— Mas majestade, e o dragão que os membros do regimento mágico afirmam terem lutado contra nove anos atrás?

— Um mago poderoso poderia muito bem produzir uma ilusão coletiva tão bem feita que todos pensassem que fosse real. Agora saia daqui e mande Hades e Iwan, quero vê-los imediatamente!

— Sim majestade!

O mensageiro saiu da sala do trono e Aerys ficou lá sozinho. Depois de receber uma notícia dessas com certeza ele estava muito irritado. O próximo que o contrariasse iria provar um pouco de sua magia.

_“Foram nove anos. Nove anos com tudo indo de acordo com o plano. E agora, faltando pouco tempo para que eu colocasse tudo em ação, a princesa foge! Parece que vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas...”_

Enquanto isso, uma jovem caminhava pelas ruas de Magnólia. Pode parecer irônico, mas tanto o reino quanto a cidade mais importante tinham o mesmo nome. Essa jovem usava um capuz que escondia bem sua identidade, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas quase desertas da cidade. Ruas que antes da invasão eram cheias de vida. Ela suspirou pesadamente. Graças à invasão e ao tirano que agora governava, sua família havia passado por dificuldades e agora eles praticamente viviam escondidos.

Ela continuou sua caminhada até chegar em lugar bastante conhecido pelas pessoas: a chamada casa de cura onde vivia uma mulher que odiava humanos, mas era uma curandeira muito boa. Ela só não era melhor do que a bruxa da floresta, mas ninguém tinha coragem de entrar na floresta para pedir ajuda para a bruxa mesmo.

Ela bateu na porta da casa e pouco tempo depois a curandeira abriu a porta.

— É você. Entre logo. E tire esse capuz. — Disse a curandeira.

A jovem entrou dentro da casa e retirou o capuz, revelando seus cabelos azulados e, a mais surpreendente de suas características: orelhas levemente pontudas.

Estava claro que a jovem era uma elfa que morava em Magnólia desde antes da invasão e que estava sendo perseguida pelo tirano que agora governava o reino.

— Porlyusica-san, parece que o efeito não durou muito tempo de novo. — Disse a jovem.

— Parece que você tem certa resistência a essas poções de modificação de aparência. Acho que magia de transformação é a única opção disponível agora, Levy. Mas não tenho certeza se vai funcionar. — Respondeu Porlyusica, a curandeira.

— Nesse caso, então é melhor deixar quieto. — Respondeu Levy. — Magia de transformação poderia interferir na minha magia, então melhor não.

Levy Mcgarden. Uma elfa de uma família que fez uma pequena fortuna com o comércio no reino. Que agora só continua em Magnólia na esperança de conseguir informações suficientes para que alguém um dia consiga derrubar Aerys.

* * *

_Reino dos elfos_

Um tempo depois, Mira chamou outros dos seus amigos elfos para se juntarem a eles com a desculpa de ter feito uma nova amiga.

Foram cerca de cinco minutos até que os três amigos que Mira chamou chegassem no restaurante.

Eram dois garotos e uma garota. A garota, Juvia, tinha o estranho costume de falar de si mesma na terceira pessoa e segundo os outros, ela estava apaixonada por um humano, mas nunca teve coragem suficiente nem para puxar conversa com ele.

Um dos garotos, Jellal, era bastante calado e tinha uma estranha tatuagem no olho esquerdo.

O outro garoto foi de quem Lucy menos gostou. O nome dele era Hibiki e ele era um womanizer que nem o príncipe celestial. Quando ele começou com a conversa melosa pra cima dela, ela controlou seu temperamento para não dar um chute ou um soco nele.

Eles conversaram sobre assuntos aleatórios por um bom tempo, até que Lisanna perguntou como Lucy havia chegado ao reino dos elfos, já que o caminho era bastante perigoso para um humano sozinho e desarmado.

Quando Lucy ia responder, Romeo entrou na frente e falou:

— Ela veio num dragão!

Os elfos ficaram todos surpresos. E começaram a se perguntar quem era aquela humana que havia convencido um dragão a levá-la até um dos reinos fantásticos.

— Lucy, quem realmente é você? — Jellal perguntou, pegando todos de surpresa, pois ele não tinha dito uma única palavra já fazia um tempo.

— Não sei como dizer isso, mas eu sou a princesa de Magnólia. — Respondeu Lucy.

Depois de uns segundos de silêncio, todos começaram a comemorar. Finalmente um pouco de ação! Acontece que Lucy era a única que não entendia o motivo da comemoração, por isso os outros explicaram tudo para ela.

— A Juvia acha que deveríamos avisar aos elfos em Magnólia que a princesa está aqui com a gente.

— Peraí, como assim existem elfos em Magnólia?! — Perguntou Lucy.

— Existem alguns poucos elfos que foram para Magnólia, mas não saíram de lá depois da invasão. — Explicou Mira.

— E o nosso contato é bem provável que você conheça. — Afirmou Elfman.

— E quem é o contato?

— Levy Mcgarden. — Disse Lisanna na maior tranquilidade.

* * *

_Magnólia_

Hades e Iwan entraram na sala do trono com receio. Era do conhecimento de todos que o rei andava com um mal humor constante.

— Finalmente vocês chegaram. — Disse Aerys. — Tenho uma missão importante para vocês.

— E que seria essa missão, meu rei? — Perguntou Hades.

— A princesa de Magnólia escapou. Preciso que vocês a encontrem e a tragam de volta. E é bom não falharem ou pagarão com suas vidas pelo erro. Entenderam?

— Sim, meu rei. — Responderam os dois generais.

— E mais uma coisa. Procurem por toda a dimensão se necessário, mas tragam a garota!

Depois de ouvirem o rei, Iwan e Hades juntaram seus soldados mais confiáveis e começaram sua jornada para capturar a princesa fugitiva. Afinal, eles não eram loucos o suficiente para quererem provar da magia de Aerys.

Aerys seguiu para seus aposentos depois de expulsar seus generais da sala do trono. As coisas não estavam indo de acordo com o plano dele, mas com pequenas modificações, tudo seguiria de acordo com seus planos.

Planos esses que ele não havia contado para ninguém e que, naquele ano, ele estava mais perto do que nunca de completá-los, apesar de ainda faltarem algumas peças importantes para o mesmo.

Mas em pouco tempo, essas peças chegariam a ele de uma maneira ou de outra...


	8. Acordos e aliados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era pra ter postado esse ontem, mas aí eu me distraí com o Genshin Impact e depois ainda tava passando meio mal...  
> Pensando seriamente em atualizar a fic durante a semana também, nem que seja só pra terminar logo.

_Reino dos elfos_

— Levy Mcgarden?! — Perguntou Lucy totalmente surpresa.

— Ela mesmo. — Respondeu Lisanna.

— Nós éramos bem próximas, mas eu nunca soube que ela era uma elfa. — Disse Lucy.

Mira interrompeu a conversa e se virou para Romeo perguntando:

— Romeo você disse que a Lucy veio para cá em um dragão. Mas onde está esse dragão?

— Ele está em uma clareira um pouco distante da cidade. — Disse Lucy. — Mas eu acho que ele não gostaria de ser incomodado.

— Como assim, Lucy? — Perguntou Romeo. — Salamander não parece ser o tipo que detesta companhia.

— Você só diz isso porque nunca viu ele irritado... — Afirmou Lucy.

Acabou que no fim das contas foram todos até a clareira onde Natsu estava dormindo, mas Lucy foi na frente para mostrar o caminho.

Quando chegaram na clareira, Lucy foi até o dragão e o acordou, enquanto os outros estavam um pouco mais distantes.

Natsu acordou depois de um tempo. Mas como foi algo muito de repente, ele demorou alguns minutos para perceber o que estava acontecendo.

— Ah! É você, Lucy. Achei que ficaria livre de você até a noite. — Disse o dragão com uma voz de total desinteresse. — Agora me diz porque você me acordou.

— Será que algum dia você vai falar comigo sem esse desprezo na voz?! — Disse Lucy.

— Talvez no dia que você largar de ser chata, sua estranha!

— Eu não sou estranha!

E os dois continuaram discutindo enquanto os elfos assistiam tudo de camarote. Quando Romeo olhou para Mira, ele ficou com dó de Lucy e do dragão. Aqueles olhinhos brilhando só podia ser uma coisa: Mira já estava planejando juntar os dois.

— Onde está o Romeo, Lucy? — Perguntou Natsu.

— Ele está logo ali. E junto com a gente vieram algumas pessoas.

Os elfos saíram de onde estavam e chegaram perto dos dois. Eles conversaram por um bom tempo e ouviram mais sobre os aliados que haviam arranjado. Depois de um tempo, a conversa passou para o assunto vida amorosa. A surpresa de Lucy e Natsu foi quando Juvia falou do humano de quem ela gostava. Quando ela descreveu o humano, Lucy ficou surpresa. Juvia gostava de um dos seus amigos de infância!

— Qual é o nome desse humano, Juvia? — Perguntou Lucy.

— O nome dele é Gray. Gray Fullbuster. — Respondeu Juvia. — Porque queria saber isso, Lucy? Você não está pensando em roubar o Gray-sama, está? Gray-sama é da Juvia!

— Não é nada disso, Juvia. É só que ele era um amigo de infância, só isso. — Defendeu-se Lucy.

— Juvia não acredita no que você disse, rival no amor!

Quando Juvia chamou Lucy de rival no amor, todos ficaram calados por um momento até que ouviram uma risada. Todos começaram a procurar a origem da risada e só perceberam de onde ela vinha, quando ouviram Natsu fazer um comentário sobre a situação.

— Não acredito...Lucy você conseguiu se superar dessa vez! Hahahahahaha! Rival no amor?! Se algum dia você conseguir arranjar um namorado que suporte esse seu temperamento vai ser um milagre! — Disse Natsu, rindo que nem um retardado.

Lucy perdeu a paciência com o comentário do dragão e o acertou na cabeça com toda a força que tinha. Natsu parou de rir e olhou para Lucy com uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado reclamando:

— Itai.

— Não reclame, bakaryuu! Você mereceu!

Os dois pararam de discutir e Lucy perguntou para os elfos como é que eles haviam conhecido Gray e os elfos contaram que já fazia alguns anos, menos de nove é claro, que Gray e uma garota ruiva, que segundo Jellal se chamava Erza, tinham ido até o reino dos elfos procurando por aliados para ajudarem a resgatar uma amiga.

No fim do dia, todos já estavam bastante enturmados e Lucy e Natsu estavam se preparando para seguir caminho em direção ao primeiro reino humano que eles pretendiam visitar. Foi nessa hora que Romeo pediu para ir com eles. Natsu e Lucy pensaram um pouco antes de responder. Ter mais um companheiro na viajem poderia ser interessante, mas seria muito perigoso levar Romeo junto com eles. Depois de conversar um pouco entre si, os dois explicaram para Romeo porque não poderiam levá-lo junto para o próximo destino.

Nesse momento, Jellal fez uma pergunta que pegou os dois de surpresa. Ele perguntou se eles sabiam onde Erza estava. Eles não sabiam e quando disseram isso pareceu que Jellal ficou um pouco desapontado com a resposta.

Já era hora de Lucy e Natsu partirem rumo ao próximo reino. Eles iriam para um reino humano, mais exatamente para Edolas, o único reino humano que via a magia de uma maneira diferente de todos os outros da dimensão. Os dois se despediram dos elfos e prometeram contatá-los e quem sabe até mesmo visitar o reino deles novamente.

E eles partiram. Natsu voou por um bom tempo e os dois pararam em uma clareira no meio de uma floresta a uma certa distância de uma trilha até bastante utilizada por viajantes.

Os dois ficaram descansando na clareira até que Natsu ouviu um ruído suspeito e mandou um jato de fogo na direção de onde havia vindo o mesmo. Na mesma hora um garoto(humano) de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos caídos, que por algum motivo estava sem camisa saiu gritando de detrás dos arbustos que Natsu havia incendiado:

— Eu venho em paz!

Tanto Natsu e Lucy olharam para o garoto com uma cara de interrogação e esperaram ele se acalmar. Depois de se acalmar, o garoto olhou bem para os dois e fez um comentário infeliz.

— Eu devo estar ficando louco. Já estou vendo a Lucy onde ela com certeza não está!

Lucy não ficou nem um pouco feliz com o comentário. Ela virou para o garoto e respondeu:

— Bem senhor mal educado, se você não percebeu, está se preocupando com a coisa errada porque tem um dragão de fogo que pode te transformar em churrasco rapidinho aqui e você está preocupado com o fato de eu estar aqui. Além disso, você ainda não disse quem é!

— Oe, Lucy. O que te faz pensar que eu gostaria de fritar esse stripper? — Perguntou Natsu.

— Peraí, eu não sou um stripper! — Afirmou o garoto.

— Se você não é um stripper, por que você está sem roupas? — Perguntou Natsu, deixando claro que o garoto estava sem suas roupas.

— Onde elas foram parar?! — Gritou o garoto procurando suas roupas que ficaram jogadas em algum lugar.

— Você não fritaria ele? — Perguntou Lucy. — Nem mesmo se eu pedisse?

— Não. Muito menos se você pedisse. — Respondeu Natsu. — Agora stripper, diga de uma vez: quem é você?

— Eu? Meu nome é Gray. Gray Fullbuster. — Respondeu o garoto, agora já vestido com suas roupas.

— Gray?!!!! — Exclamaram surpresos Natsu e Lucy.

_“O destino realmente me ama. Encontrei um dos meus amigos de infância_!”, pensou Lucy.

_“Só pode ser brincadeira! O destino realmente me odeia. O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?!”,_ pensou Natsu.


	9. Salamander e Kurogane

— Gray!! Não acredito que te encontrei! — Exclamou Lucy toda animada.

— Lucy? É você mesmo? — Perguntou Gray surpreso. — Mas como?

— Você não vai acreditar, mas eu fui salva pelo Salamander aqui. — Respondeu Lucy apontando para o dragão.

Gray olhou para o dragão e reconheceu aqueles olhos ônix. _“Natsu??!!”_. Ele pensou surpreso. Mas ele ficou quieto. O olhar que Natsu lançou na direção dele falava tudo.

_“Sim, sou eu. Mas não fale nada para a Lucy. Eu pretendo contar tudo para ela mais pra frente.”_

A troca de olhares entre Natsu e Gray não durou muito tempo. Por isso, os três começaram a conversar sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Eles conversaram por um bom tempo e Gray decidiu ser útil, dizendo que ele iria visitar os reinos humanos mais distantes para conseguir aliados. Tanto Natsu quanto Lucy ficaram super animados com isso e antes de partir em direção aos reinos mais distantes, Gray deu a eles algumas informações sobre Edolas e eles combinaram de se reunir em ERA, o mais populoso dos reinos humanos.

Cada um seguiu seu caminho. Só que durante o percurso para Edolas, Natsu e Lucy tiveram outra surpresa. E no meio do caminho tinha...outro dragão.

Era um dragão com escamas metálicas negras e olhos vermelhos. Os dois dragões ficaram encarando um ao outro por um tempo até que o dragão de ferro começou a rir.

— _Gihi_. Quem imaginaria que o grande Salamander viraria o bichinho de estimação de uma humana!

— Urusai Kurogane! Eu não sou “ _bichinho de estimação”_ de ninguém! — Respondeu Natsu irritado.

— Kurogane? Peraí, você conhece ele?! — Perguntou Lucy surpresa.

— Conheço. — Respondeu Natsu secamente.

— Só por curiosidade, Kurogane é realmente o seu nome? — Perguntou Lucy.

— Não, Kurogane é só meu apelido. Meu nome é Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox, apesar que alguns me chamam de Kurogane Gajeel. — Respondeu Kurogane.

Depois dessa rápida conversa, Gajeel assumiu sua forma humana: um adolescente de cabelos pretos e compridos, meio espetados, cheio de piercings no rosto e nos braços e de olhos vermelhos. Isso surpreendeu totalmente Lucy, que não sabia que os dragões tinham uma forma humana.

— Ei Salamander.

— Hum.

— Você também tem uma forma humana, não é? — Perguntou Lucy.

A pergunta de Lucy pegou Natsu desprevenido e ele respondeu um pouco hesitante.

— Te-tenho.

— Então por que você nunca assumiu essa forma? — Perguntou Lucy com um tom de curiosidade na voz.

— _Gihi,_ ele nunca assumiu por causa que a forma humana dele não é exatamente... imponente. — Disse Gajeel.

— Duvido. — Disse Lucy. — Por favor Salamander, mostre sua forma humana...

Derrotado, Natsu assumiu sua forma humana: um adolescente de olhos pontudos da cor ônix e cabelos espetados da cor rosa salmão.

— Satisfeita agora, princesinha? — Perguntou Natsu sarcasticamente.

Para a surpresa de Natsu, Lucy começou a rir do nada enquanto dizia:

— Não acredito nisso! Você tem cabelo rosa!

— Não é rosa, é salmão! — Respondeu Natsu ofendido.

— Até onde eu sei, salmão é rosa. — Disse Lucy.

— Ei Salamander, quando é que você vai me dizer o seu nome?

Quando Natsu notou, Lucy estava olhando pra ele com uma cara de cachorrinho abandonado. Ele quase cedeu, mas conseguiu evitar as perguntas de Lucy pelo menos até o dia seguinte.

Naquela noite, Lucy teve um sonho estranho. No sonho, ela estava sozinha e caminhava por algo que parecia um jardim, mas logo o cenário mudou. Agora ela estava em uma floresta e estava perdida. Foi quando ouviu uma voz.

— Quem é você? — A voz perguntou.

Lucy olhou na direção da voz e viu um menino sentado em cima de uma árvore. Eles olharam fixamente um para o outro até que ela falou:

— Meu nome é Lucy. E você?

— Eu sou *****! — Respondeu o menino abrindo um sorriso e descendo da árvore. — O que você faz aqui no meio da floresta? — Perguntou o menino.

— Estou perdida. Mas o que você faz aqui na floresta? — Disse Lucy.

— Eu moro aqui perto com o meu otou-san. Vem, eu vou te levar até a saída da floresta.

Lucy seguiu o garoto até a saída da floresta e se despediu dele. Ela ouviu uma voz a chamando, mas acordou bem na hora que ia ver quem era.

Quando Lucy acordou, a primeira coisa que notou foi que quem estava a chamando era Salamander e que havia uma expressão preocupada no rosto dele. Expressão que sumiu em menos de cinco segundos depois que ele percebeu que ela havia acordado.

— Então Salamander, qual é o seu nome? — Perguntou Lucy.

— Não tenho outra escolha a não ser falar, não é mesmo? — Ele respirou fundo. — Já que você quer tanto saber, eu vou te dizer: meu nome é Natsu.

— Ele disse finalmente.

— Natsu o quê? — Perguntou Lucy.

— Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel. — Natsu respondeu.

— Combina com você. — Disse Lucy.

Quando Lucy falou essas palavras, foi por apenas um momento, mas Natsu ficou vermelho e Gajeel notou isso, mas preferiu ficar quieto e não provocar seu rival.

Ele se despediu e falou que ia para Magnólia. Quando disse isso, Lucy falou de Levy para ele e depois de um tempo, Gajeel se pôs a caminho de Magnólia enquanto desejava silenciosamente sorte para os dois amigos que iam em direção a Edolas.

Dois dias depois de se separarem de Gajeel, lá estavam eles. Natsu e Lucy haviam acabado de chegar em Edolas.


	10. Confusão em Edolas

Edolas era um lugar estranho. O cenário era cheio de animais e plantas estranhas, o que deixou Natsu e Lucy meio perdidos. Depois de um tempo seguindo pela estrada vazia, eles chegaram a uma pequena cidade chamada Louen. Os dois se separaram para ver se conseguiam descobrir alguma coisa sobre a situação de Edolas.

Enquanto Natsu caminhava pelas ruas de Louen, ele sentia como se houvesse algo de errado acontecendo. Suas suspeitas foram comprovadas quando alguns soldados passaram correndo falando alguma coisa sobre deter uma rebelião em Sycca. Depois disso, ele saiu procurando por Lucy e quando a encontrou, contou o que havia visto.

Lucy ouviu tudo atentamente e os dois resolveram ir para Sycca verificar a tal _“rebelião”_ de perto. Só que só havia uma maneira de chegar rapidamente a Sycca: pegar uma carruagem.

Quando chegaram ao local de onde saíam as carruagens para Sycca, Natsu empalideceu. Ele tentou fugir para não ter que entrar a carruagem, mas Lucy o segurou com força pelo cachecol e o obrigou a entrar na carruagem.

Mal a carruagem começou a andar, Lucy notou que Natsu estava passando mal e pediu para o condutor parar. Assim que a carruagem parou, Natsu se sentiu melhor e comentou:

— Como eu odeio meios de transporte!

Lucy se virou pra ele e perguntou:

— Você tem enjoo de movimento?

Natsu confirmou.

— Por que você não me disse antes? — Perguntou Lucy um pouco irritada.

— Porque achei que você ia zoar com a minha cara. — Respondeu Natsu.

Os dois ficaram quietos, até que Lucy quebrou o silêncio.

— Vem cá.

Natsu foi e começou a enjoar logo depois porque a carruagem voltou a andar. Mal ele começou a enjoar, Lucy deitou a cabeça dele no colo dela e começou a fazer carinho no cabelo dele. Em pouco tempo, Natsu caiu no sono e acabou dormindo o resto do percurso até Sycca.

Quando chegaram a Sycca, já era de noite. Por isso, Natsu e Lucy passaram a noite em um pequeno hotel. No dia seguinte, os dois foram ver o que realmente estava acontecendo em Sycca. Enquanto eles procuravam por informações, acabaram topando em duas pessoas.

— Ei, olha por onde anda! — Falou uma das pessoas em quem os dois toparam.

— Desculpe. — Disse Lucy.

Foi aí que algo estranho aconteceu. Tudo isso porque a pessoa em quem Lucy havia esbarrado era muito parecida com ela, pelo menos fisicamente.

O choque das duas foi visível e Natsu e o garoto que acompanhava a garota parecida com a Lucy tiveram que tirar as duas do meio da multidão e foram para um pequeno restaurante lá perto e começaram a conversar. Eles se apresentaram e acabaram descobrindo que além de se parecerem fisicamente, eles tinham o mesmo nome. A única coisa que era totalmente diferente era a personalidade.

— Vocês não são daqui, não é? — Perguntou Edo-Lucy.

— Não somos, mas como foi que você descobriu? — Perguntou Natsu.

— Pelo tipo de roupa que vocês estão usando. — Respondeu Edo-Lucy.

— Tem alguma coisa errada com o que a gente está usando? — Perguntou Lucy.

— Não. É só que elas são diferentes do tipo de roupas que o pessoal costuma usar. —Respondeu Edo-Natsu.

Os quatro conversaram por um bom tempo e Natsu e Lucy descobriram que a situação interna de Edolas estava tão feia e tão bagunçada que seria praticamente impossível os dois conseguirem aliados lá. Mas mesmo assim, eles passaram mais alguns dias em Sycca observando a situação da cidade. Os dois estavam um pouco entediados, até que ouviram sobre Extalia, um reino que os habitantes de Edolas diziam que era um lugar pacífico e próspero. Quando Natsu e Lucy ouviram sobre Extalia, eles resolveram ir visitar o tal reino de que as pessoas de Edolas falavam tão bem.

Os dois arrumaram suas coisas e se puseram a caminho de Extalia. No caminho rumo a Extalia, eles conversaram com viajantes e descobriram que para chegar a Extalia, eles teriam que passar primeiro pelo reino celestial, notícia que deixou Lucy desanimada porque isso queria dizer que ela se encontraria com o príncipe womanizer de novo.

* * *

_Magnólia_

Aerys havia despachado seus melhores generais para irem atrás da princesa, por isso, lá estava ele, esperando o terceiro e o quarto general chegarem.

Depois que Iwan e Hades haviam começado sua nova missão, as coisas em Magnólia haviam ficado bem mais instáveis. Realmente, se o terceiro e o quarto generais não conseguissem acalmar as coisas, eles iriam provar da magia de Aerys. E não seria em pequena quantidade...

* * *

_Estrada para Extalia, antes do reino celestial_

Durante o caminho para Extalia, Natsu notou que Lucy estava quieta. Quieta até demais. Na verdade, ela estava pensando sobre o garoto do sonho. Lucy tinha a impressão que conhecia o tal garoto e conhecia bem. Foi aí que ela se pegou pensando em seus amigos de infância. Embora ela fosse muito amiga de Gray e Erza, era um outro garoto que era seu melhor amigo e por mais que Lucy tentasse se lembrar dele, ela não conseguia.

E as coisas continuaram dessa maneira até que os dois chegaram ao reino celestial. Os dois fizeram uma pequena pausa e Lucy pensou: _“Agora que estamos aqui, não tem mais jeito. É hora de seguir em frente.”_

E com esse último pensamento, eles adentraram o reino celestial.

__


	11. No reino celestial... faça como os celestiais

Depois de Edolas, Natsu e Lucy acharam que nunca encontrariam um lugar mais estranho que aquele. Bem, eles estavam enganados. O reino celestial era muito mais estranho que Edolas.

Eles andaram um pouco até que Natsu chamou a atenção de Lucy.

— Luce.

— O que foi Natsu? — Perguntou Lucy.

— Tem algo errado aqui. Olha só. — Disse Natsu mostrando algo para Lucy.

Quando Lucy olhou, ela notou que a forma humana de Natsu estava instável e ficava mudando entre a aparência humana e a forma de dragão.

Os dois ficaram preocupados com isso e não tinham a menor do que fazer. Os dois ficaram tão preocupados que nem perceberam que havia um celestial do lado deles. Pelo menos foi assim até que eles ouviram um ruído.

— Puu puun!

Os dois olharam para o celestial e Lucy o achou muito fofo. O que os dois não conseguiram saber era se o celestial era um cachorro ou outra coisa.

Natsu e Lucy começaram a seguir o pequeno celestial até que se encontraram com outro celestial. Esse outro celestial era uma garota de cabelo, olhos azuis e estava vestida de empregada.

— Plue-sama, quem são essas pessoas te acompanhando?

— Puu puun, puu puun!

— Eles pareciam perdidos? E como assim o garoto não é humano?

— Puu puun, puu puun!

— Entendi. Venham comigo vocês dois. — Disse a celestial.

Natsu e Lucy seguiram a celestial, que havia se apresentado como Virgo até o lugar onde ela morava. Quando chegaram lá, Virgo conversou com os dois e eles descobriram que teriam que falar com o rei celestial. Infelizmente para Lucy, isso queria dizer que ela acabaria se encontrando com o príncipe womanizer novamente.

Os dois conseguiram uma audiência com o rei celestial e tudo estava indo bem, até que o príncipe celestial apareceu e começou a jogar cantadas baratas em cima de Lucy.

O comportamento de Loke estava irritando Lucy e por isso ela estava se esforçando ao máximo para não dar uma bela surra nele. O que ninguém notou foi que Natsu também não estava gostando da atitude de Loke. O dragão estava quieto observando enquanto o príncipe dava em cima da princesa. Isso até a hora que Loke mencionou algo sobre querer se casar com Lucy. Essa foi a gota d’água.

O que vocês acham que aconteceu depois disso?

Opção 1: Lucy perdeu de vez a paciência e deu uma surra em Loke.

Opção 2: Natsu se irritou com a fala de Loke e deu uma surra nele.

Opção 3: Lucy perdeu a paciência e quando ia dar uma surra em Loke, Natsu entrou na frente extremamente irritado e deu uma surra nele no lugar de Lucy.

Se você escolheu a opção 3, acertou.

Lucy nunca havia visto Natsu tão irritado, mas ficou feliz de ver Loke apanhando, mesmo que não fosse ela que estivesse batendo nele.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê de Natsu ter ficado tão irritado com o simples fato de Loke ter dado em cima da Lucy. Bem, pra começo de conversa, dragões são criaturas bem possessivas, especialmente com relação aos seus parceiros.

Voltando a história, as atitudes de Loke meio que “acordaram o dragão” e fizeram com que o lado possessivo de Natsu viesse à tona. E se tem algo que eu não gostaria de encontrar pessoalmente, é um dragão demonstrando sua possessividade.

É claro que Loke não ficou quieto depois que Natsu o acertou, tanto que ele revidou e os dois ficaram brigando por um bom tempo até que Lucy cansou de ver os dois brigando e separou os dois, mas não sem acertar os dois com bastante força na cabeça.

Durante o tempo que passaram no reino celestial, Natsu e Lucy conseguiram vários aliados, apesar que Natsu e Loke brigavam bastante e Natsu estava bastante possessivo com relação a Lucy.

Acabou que quando os dois recomeçaram sua jornada rumo a Extalia, Plue foi junto com eles e Lucy ganhou algumas chaves do rei celestial, chaves que eram compatíveis com a magia estelar de Lucy e que ela poderia usar para pedir ajuda diretamente ao reino celestial.

Na mesma noite em que Lucy e Natsu voltaram a estrada rumo a Extalia, Lucy voltou a ter o mesmo sonho com o garoto, só que dessa vez ela conseguiu vê-lo melhor.

O garoto estava vestindo uma camiseta vermelha, shorts amarelos e um par de sapatos marrons. Lucy finalmente conseguiu ver os olhos do garoto que eram de um belo ônix meio esverdeado. Nessa hora, algo meio que “clicou” na cabeça de Lucy.

_“Olhos ônix meio esverdeados? Peraí, os olhos do garoto do sonho eram da mesma cor dos olhos do Natsu! E porque esse sonho vive se repetindo?! E se isso não for um sonho e sim algo mais importante como...uma memória?!”_

Essas palavras passavam pela mente de Lucy e foi aí que ela se lembrou de algo mais sobre o garoto do sonho: os fios róseos espetados que ele possuía, o que fazia com que ele fosse parecido demais com Natsu em sua forma humana.

Durante a viajem para Extalia, Lucy ficou absorta nesses pensamentos e quase não conversou com Natsu. Eles só conversaram por um tempo maior quando chegaram ao seu destino: Extalia.


	12. Extalia, o reino dos... nekos?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chibi tá com sono e com dor de cabeça, tô só atualizando porque Novembro acabou e já não posso mais usar o Nano de desculpa pra não atualizar...
> 
> Boa leitura aê!

Depois de muito andarem, Natsu e Lucy chegaram a Extalia. Eles não esperavam que fosse um lugar tão... comum, considerando as histórias que haviam ouvido sobre Extalia em Edolas. Eles foram andando até que chegaram ao subúrbio da principal cidade, que tinha o mesmo nome do reino. 

Um pouco distante do lugar onde eles estavam, eles conseguiam ver uma casa de fazenda e viram um vulto azul sair correndo da casa e um outro vulto branco seguindo o vulto azul. 

O vulto azul parecia desesperado e não notou que os dois estavam no caminho e acabaram topando com ele. Nessa hora os dois conseguiram ouvir as palavras do vulto branco.

— Gahh! Não volte pra casa tão cedo, moleque lazarento! 

Logo após falar essas palavras, o vulto branco voltou para dentro da casa, deixando Natsu e Lucy totalmente desentendidos e perdidos com a situação. 

— Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo aqui porque eu já não estou entendendo mais nada. — Disse Natsu. 

— Você não é o único. — Afirmou Lucy concordando com ele. 

— Desculpa. — Falou o vulto azul. — Eu não queria envolver vocês na discussão que eu tive com o meu pai. 

Natsu e Lucy olharam um para o outro e depois de volta para o vulto azul. Eles ficaram assim até que Lucy quebrou o silêncio. 

— Acho que estou ficando louca. Esse neko azul falou?! 

— Neko? Eu não sou um neko! — Respondeu o vulto azul. — Eu sou um exceed! 

— Acho que você não esperava por isso, não é Lucy? — Perguntou Natsu segurando o riso. 

— Peraí, você sabia que Extalia não era um reino humano e não me disse?! — Respondeu Lucy irritada.

— É hoje que eu te mato, dragão estúpido! 

Mal Lucy falou isso, Natsu saiu correndo e gritando: 

— Quero ver você me pegar primeiro! 

E o vulto azul ficou só olhando toda aquela situação e pensando: _“Porque eu fui topar justo em duas pessoas mentalmente perturbadas?! Mas olhando melhor do jeito que eles agem até parece que eles se gossssssssssstam!”._

Depois de um tempo de correria, Natsu e Lucy cansaram e voltaram para junto do vulto azul, que finalmente conseguiu se apresentar e disse que se chamava Happy. Em pouco tempo os três já estavam bastante amigos e Happy acabou chamando os dois para irem até a casa dele e como os dois não conheciam nada de Extalia, eles acabaram aceitando o convite. 

Os pais de Happy foram muito gentis e permitiram que Natsu e Lucy passassem a noite na casa deles. Enquanto esperavam pelo jantar, Natsu e Lucy conversaram por um bom tempo com Happy e os pais dele, Lucky e Marl e acabaram contando sobre o que pretendiam fazer. 

— Então vocês estão viajando pela dimensão procurando aliados para restaurar um reino? — Perguntou Happy. 

— É isso aí. — Respondeu Natsu. 

— Vocês são loucos. — Disse Happy. — Mas parece divertido viajar pela dimensão. Eu adoraria viajar por aí que nem vocês. 

— Mas vocês não são meio novos para sair viajando por aí sozinhos? — Perguntou Marl. 

— Bem, se você parar pra pensar, nós até que somos meio novos para viajar por aí mesmo. — Afirmou Lucy. — Aliás, faz pouco tempo que eu completei dezessete. Acho que o Natsu tem mais ou menos essa idade também. 

— Eu já tenho dezoito, Luce! — Disse Natsu. — Só espero que a gente consiga alguma coisa aqui em Extalia, mesmo que essa “alguma coisa” seja só um ou dois aliados. 

— Gahh! Não sei se vocês sabem algo sobre Extalia, mas se querem ajuda para algum tipo de revolução ou sei lá o que vocês estão tentando fazer, vão ter que falar com a rainha! — Declarou Lucky. 

— E é difícil falar com a rainha? — Perguntou Lucy preocupada. 

— Aye! Pelo menos para estrangeiros. — Disse Happy. — Mas eu conheço alguém que talvez possa ajudar vocês a conseguirem falar com a rainha! 

— Sério?! — Perguntou Natsu animado. — Happy você é o máximo! Quero você no meu time! 

— É claro que eu sou. — Disse Happy se achando. 

— Então amanhã nós vamos tentar falar com a rainha, certo? — Perguntou Lucy. 

— Aye! Isso mesmo! — Responderam Happy e Natsu ao mesmo tempo. 

Depois dessa animada conversa, todos eles jantaram e foram dormir. Mal eles sabiam que naquele mesmo momento, coisas importantes estavam acontecendo no castelo de Extalia. 

* * *

_ Castelo de Extalia  _

Uma pequena sombra usando um capuz corria desesperadamente, enquanto tentava despistar aqueles guardas reais. Realmente, por mais que ela quisesse sair, ter amigos e viver uma vida mais normal, ninguém deixava a jovem exceed ser feliz ou sequer agir de acordo com a idade que tinha. 

Acontece que a figura encapuzada era ninguém menos que a princesa de Extalia, a princesa Sharuru. Mesmo quase nunca saindo do castelo, a princesa tinha um amigo: um exceed que de tempos em tempos a visitava e os dois passavam o tempo todo se divertindo. Esse amigo sempre a visitava em segredo, porque se os conselheiros da rainha descobrissem, os dois estariam com grandes problemas. 

Ela finalmente tinha conseguido sair do castelo e agora estava andando pelas ruas de Extalia, sentindo a brisa fresca da noite bater em seu rosto, enquanto tentava se lembrar do caminho para a casa de seu amigo. Mas como Sharuru não conhecia a cidade, em pouco tempo ficou perdida, andando sem rumo. 

Depois de muito andar, Sharuru finalmente chegou aos subúrbios de Extalia. Ela estava totalmente exausta por causa da longa caminhada e mal avistou uma pequena casa de fazenda, acabou desmaiando de cansaço. 

No dia seguinte, Happy foi o primeiro a acordar. Ele costumava fazer uma caminhada logo de manhã, todos os dias. E lá foi Happy fazendo sua costumeira caminhada até que ele viu algo que o deixou alarmado. Ele viu nada menos que a figura da princesa de Extalia desmaiada e ficou preocupado. Pela aparência dela, parecia que ela tinha fugido durante a noite do castelo e andado até desmaiar de cansaço. 

Happy se aproximou de Sharuru e com cuidado para não acordá-la, a carregou até a casa dele. 

Quando Sharuru acordou, ela estava em um lugar desconhecido, mas macio e confortável. E qual foi a surpresa dela ao olhar e ver um rosto conhecido. 

— Happy! — Exclamou Sharuru. — Que bom que eu te encontrei! 

— Sharuru, o que deu em você para fugir, ainda mais no meio da noite?! — Perguntou Happy alarmado. — Eu fiquei super preocupado quando te encontrei desmaiada na estrada! 

Depois de se recuperar, Sharuru, ou melhor, Charle, como ela preferia ser chamada, foi apresentada a Natsu e Lucy, que ficou surpresa de saber que Charle era a princesa de Extalia e era a tal pessoa que Happy disse que poderia ajudá-los. 

Mas todas as esperanças de Natsu e Lucy foram ao chão quando Charle contou a eles como a mãe dela, a rainha Shagotte pensava e agia. Ela disse que a rainha nunca entraria em um conflito que não envolvesse diretamente Extalia e que talvez ela nem ouvisse o que ela (Charle) tinha a dizer. 

— Muitas vezes ela só pergunta a opinião dos conselheiros, que são cinco exceed anciões bem conservadores. 

Mas a pior notícia de todas foi saber que os exceeds em geral, não gostavam de se envolver com outras raças porque eles se achavam superiores e por esse mesmo motivo, era muito difícil eles conseguirem aliados em Extalia. 

Natsu e Lucy ficaram desapontados com isso, mas Happy e Charle disseram que iriam ajudar os dois e isso já foi motivo suficiente para eles comemorarem. E Charle ainda disse que iria falar com a rainha e ver se conseguia convencer mais algum exceed a ajudar. 

Depois dessa conversa, Charle voltou para o castelo para falar com a mãe dela e tentar conseguir mais aliados exceeds. 

No mesmo dia em que Charle voltou ao castelo, Natsu, Lucy e Happy recomeçaram sua jornada. Seu próximo destino: ERA, o mesmo local onde haviam marcado de se encontrar com Gray. 

E lá foram eles, estrada afora enquanto davam mais um passo rumo a seu objetivo.


	13. Para ERA e avante!

_Magnólia_

Gajeel estava andando pelas ruas praticamente desertas de Magnólia. As pessoas olhavam para ele com medo e suspeita, como se perguntassem: _“O que esse tipo de cara está fazendo aqui?”_ Mas Gajeel não ligava para isso. Ele já estava acostumado a ser olhado com receio pelas pessoas, especialmente por causa da sua aparência de problemático.

Uma pequena figura encapuzada passava correndo pelas ruas de Magnólia. Ela estava com pressa. Com muita pressa. Tanto que nem viu que havia uma pessoa bem no caminho. Não deu outra: os dois trombaram feio e a figura encapuzada acabou caindo. Com isso o capuz caiu e os cabelos azulados da garota ficaram à mostra.

— Cuidado por onde anda, baixinha.

— Eu não sou baixinha, você é que é muito alto! — Respondeu a garota enquanto recolhia as coisas que havia deixado cair por causa da topada.

Gajeel olhou a garota com cuidado e pegou um livre que estava jogado perto dele.

— Aqui. — Disse Gajeel oferecendo o livro para a garota.

— Obrigada por pegar o livro para mim. Você não deve ser daqui, não é? — Afirmou a garota.

— Não. Eu venho de um outro reino. Mas porque você diz isso? — Perguntou Gajeel curioso.

— Ninguém dessa cidade teria coragem de falar comigo. Não sem um pouco de persuasão antes. Se quiser pode me acompanhar. — Disse a garota.

— Porque eu te acompanharia se nem sei o seu nome? — Questionou Gajeel.

— Eu sou Levy. Ei, o que você está fazendo?! — Perguntou Levy surpresa com a ação repentina de Gajeel.

— Te ajudando, é claro! Aliás, eu sou Gajeel.

Gajeel seguiu Levy até um lugar que estava bem destruído e ficou surpreso quando ela disse que era ali que ela vivia. E ela ainda respondeu com uma certa ironia na voz:

— Você não achou que eu era uma princesa ou algo assim, achou?

Digamos que essa frase foi o suficiente para calar a boca de Gajeel. Aquela baixinha era realmente cheia de surpresas. Gajeel chegou a essa conclusão quando Levy o conduziu a uma passagem secreta que levava para fora de Magnólia, em algum lugar da floresta.

Ele ficou realmente surpreso com aquele local que a garota mostrou. Não era lá um palácio, mas era confortável e tinha um ar de lar. Era algo totalmente diferente daquilo que ele esperava.

— Até que é confortável esse lugar, baixinha.

— Deixando isso de lado... Pode ir falando tudo: quem você é Gajeel, se é que esse é realmente seu nome, quem te mandou aqui e seus objetivos. — Disse Levy com uma voz fria e ameaçadora.

— Quem é você e o que fez com a baixinha?! E você acha que eu mentiria sobre o meu nome?!

— Acho! Quem me garante que você não é um espião do “rei”?!

A discussão estava feia e Gajeel notou que Levy tinha algo que parecia uma adaga na mão e perguntou:

— Para que é a adaga?

— Pra cortar sua garganta se você não falar o que eu quero saber.

— Ela é feita de metal?

— É uma adaga. O que é que você acha?

— Gihi, bom pra mim. Essa adaga não vai adiantar nada contra mim, baixinha.

Levy duvidou das palavras de Gajeel e resolver provar que ele estava errado. Só que ela acabou tropeçando e a adaga saiu voando e Gajeel a pegou pela lâmina com os dentes e deu uma mordida bem forte na lâmina.

_CRAC._

Levy ouviu o barulho da lâmina se partindo em pedaços e o barulho de Gajeel mastigando o metal.

_CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH._

Foi aí que ela percebeu o quanto aquela situação era absurda e que havia acabado de perder sua adaga favorita.

Gajeel terminou de comer o metal e agradeceu com um sorriso zombateiro.

— Obrigado pela refeição, baixinha. Nunca havia comido um metal tão bom antes.

Ainda assustada com a situação, Levy perguntou gaguejando:

— O que vo-você re-realmente é Gajeel?

E Gajeel respondeu na maior calma e indiferença do mundo:

— Eu sou um dragão.

Choque é a única palavra que pode descrever o estado de Levy após ouvir aquilo. Todos achavam que os dragões já estavam extintos na dimensão, mas na frente dela estava a prova que eles não estavam. A pequena elfa começou a sussurrar palavras para si mesma na tentativa de se acalmar, mas o dragão acabou ouvindo tudo.

— Então o seu nome é Levy Mcgarden? Tenho certeza que já ouvi isso antes em algum lugar.... — O dragão começou a pensar, tentando se lembrar onde havia ouvido aquilo antes. E foi aí que ele ligou os pontos. — Lembrei! Foi quando me encontrei com o Salamander. Ele estava acompanhado de uma garota. Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Lulu, Luiza... Não, não era isso. Era algo parecido.... já sei! Luigi!

— Luigi? — Levy estranhou o nome, mas se lembrou de algo que aconteceu quando era pequena.

**_Flashback on_ **

_— Levy-chan esse aqui é o Natsu._

_— Oi. — Disse a pequena e tímida Levy._

_— Ei Luigi, sua amiga parece ser tímida, mas tenho certeza que ela é legal! — Falou Natsu com o típico sorriso que era a marca registrada dele._

_— Natsu..._

_— O que foi Luigi?_

_— É Lucy! — Gritou a amiga de Levy dando um soco na cabeça de Natsu._

_Depois disso, a pequena Levy não conseguiu mais segurar o riso e começou a rir da briga dos dois._

_— Se vocês continuarem brigando desse jeito em pouco tempo vão acabar virando um casal! — Disse Levy em meio a risadas._

_Lucy e Natsu ficaram da cor de pimentão e ainda falaram juntos:_

_— Nós não somos um casal!_

_E Levy retrucou baixinho:_

_— Sei...._

**_Flashback off_ **

— Acho que você quis dizer Lucy. — Afirmou Levy.

— É isso! Mas como é que você sabia o nome dela?

— Nós somos amigas de infância. Agora que tenho certeza que estamos do mesmo lado, posso te contar tudo o que eu descobri sobre o rei de Grimore, ou melhor, sobre o rei Aerys Darevil.

Os dois conversaram e conversaram, trocando informações sobre o exército de Grimore, o rei Aerys e sobre o estado atual das forças de restauração de Magnólia, o que surpreendeu Levy, porque ela não esperava que Lucy fosse buscar ajuda dos reinos fantásticos. Isso era informação importante, por isso chamou a pessoa mais rápida para entregar mensagens que eles tinham como aliada.

Gajeel só não esperava que essa pessoa fosse justamente a filha do terceiro e último dragão nobre: o dragão do céu. A garotinha chamada Wendy chegou rapidamente ao local do esconderijo e após receber a mensagem que deveria levar, Wendy partiu rumo a ERA, procurando colocar o plano de Levy em ação o mais cedo possível. Finalmente eles começariam a agir para derrubar Aerys.

* * *

Aquele dia estava estranhamente calmo no castelo de Magnólia. O motivo: o rei Aerys não havia perdido a paciência e descontado sua raiva e frustração em ninguém. Ainda.

Naquele dia em especial, Aerys estava com um humor ótimo. Ele havia recebido um relatório de Hades e Iwan dizendo que eles haviam encontrado pistas do paradeiro da princesa. Bom, ótimo. E também haviam as preparações para colocar seu plano em ação. Elas estavam a todo vapor. Nesse ritmo, tudo estaria pronto para ser iniciado antes mesmo da data pretendida.A situação parecia estar mudando, mas seria essa mudança favorável a Aerys ou aos rebeldes? Ninguém sabia, mas Aerys achava que tudo estava favorável a ele. Isso apenas aumentava ainda mais a confiança e o bom humor (sádico) do rei naquele dia. E nada iria estragar aquilo, pelo menos facilmente.

* * *

_Estrada para ERA_

Enquanto iam rumo a ERA, Natsu, Lucy e Happy se enturmaram ainda mais. Eles eram um grupo animado, sempre conversando e rindo, como se não tivessem preocupação nenhuma.

Mas o que Happy mais gostava naquilo tudo, era que seus companheiros de viajem adoravam contar histórias. E foi numa dessas ocasiões que Happy perguntou sobre o que havia acontecido com os dois antes deles chegarem a Extalia. E os dois contaram a história para Happy, que ouvia tudo atentamente e com entusiasmo.

Aqueles sonhos com o tal garoto já eram comuns para Lucy, praticamente toda noite quando estavam na estrada eles apareciam. Parecia até que eles estavam tentando dizer algo para ela. Naquela noite, ela finalmente percebeu a verdadeira identidade do garoto do sonho e ficou perdida, não tinha como ele ser justamente “aquela” pessoa. Ou tinha? Ela já não sabia mais.

Foi quando percebeu: aquilo não era um sonho. Eram memórias da sua infância. As memórias dela com seu melhor amigo, que estava dormindo do lado dela no pequeno acampamento que eles haviam montado para a noite naquele exato momento. E ela não parava de se perguntar: _“Como eu pude esquecer meu melhor amigo, que arriscou sua vida para me proteger no dia da invasão?!”_

As lágrimas começaram a cair, mesmo que Lucy quisesse que elas não caíssem. E isso continuou até que Lucy acordou. Ela acordou chorando e quando Natsu e Happy viram isso, os dois ficaram muito preocupados. Especialmente Natsu. Ele nunca havia visto Lucy tão frágil e vulnerável como naquela hora.

— Lucy, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Natsu extremamente preocupado com ela.

Depois de se acalmar um pouco, Lucy contou para os dois sobre os sonhos e disse que finalmente se lembrou de tudo que havia esquecido.

— Me desculpe, Natsu.... Eu não sei como eu consegui esquecer você, o meu melhor amigo e quem me salvou no dia da invasão...

— Não fica assim Luce, não foi culpa sua... — Respondeu Natsu.

— Mas porque você não me falou quem você era quando nós nos encontramos?! — Gritou Lucy.

— Ah claro, imagina só se eu tivesse chegado lá e falado: “Oi Lucy, lembra de mim? Sou eu, o seu amigo da infância que todos achavam que estava morto, o Natsu e aliás, eu não sou humano como vocês sempre pensaram, eu sou um dragão.” — Disse Natsu sarcasticamente. — É claro que eu não ia falar assim!

— Você é um idiota.

— Mas tem hora que você é bem mais idiota do que eu sou.

Happy assistia a discussão dos dois e resolveu zoar um pouco com eles.

— Pufufu, discutindo desse jeito vocês até parecem um casal!

— Nós não somos um casal! — Gritaram os dois juntos.

— Não? Então porque vocês falaram isso juntinhos, perfeitamente sincronizados? — Falou Happy levantando uma sobrancelha.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Happy havia deixado os dois sem resposta.

— Isso só quer dizer uma coisa.... — Começou o neko. — Pufufu. A Lushy gosssta do Natsu. O Natsu gosssta da Lushy. Isso quer dizer que.... ELES SE GOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTAM!!!!!

Essa foi a gota d’água para Lucy. Ela saiu correndo atrás de Happy, enquanto gritava:

— Quando eu te alcançar eu vou arrancar todos os seus bigodes, neko maldito!!!

Depois de toda essa confusão e de muito andar com um Happy semimorto que mal conseguia balbuciar as desculpas para Lucy, o trio chegou a ERA.

Quando chegaram lá, eles começaram a procurar por Gray e quando finalmente se encontraram com ele, descobriram que as coisas não haviam saído tão bem no reino Saber. Eles não iriam ajudá-los, o que era uma péssima notícia. Mas Gray falou que iria reunir os aliados que eles tinham em ERA e eles finalmente iriam começar a se mover rumo a Magnólia.

Com essa informação, o trio decidiu que iria para o último reino fantástico que faltava, o reino das fadas. Eles passaram o resto do dia em ERA e na manhã seguinte voltaram a estrada. Seu último destino antes de voltarem a Magnólia, o reino das fadas. Com o entusiasmo de estarem cada vez mais perto de seu objetivo, os três voltaram a estrada e começaram a caminhada até aquele reino com tantos mitos o rodeando quanto o reino dos dragões.


	14. Fairies, fairies everywhere

O trio continuou andando até que ficaram a uma boa distância das cidades de ERA. Eles fizeram uma parada rápida e quando iam retomar a viagem, Natsu assumiu sua forma de dragão. Happy ficou um pouco surpreso com isso, porque ele tinha achado que era só uma brincadeira o fato de Natsu ter dito que era um dragão. 

Eles continuaram seu caminho rumo ao reino Fëarie, o reino das fadas, que era um reino com poucas cidades e que quase nunca era mencionado, já que seus habitantes eram bastante reservados. 

Quando eles chegaram ao reino, acabaram ficando meio perdidos. Na verdade, eles não tinham a menor ideia de qual era o caminho para a vila mais próxima do local onde estavam. Eles começaram a conversar tentando encontrar uma solução para o problema, mas não estavam chegando a lugar algum. Foi aí que ouviram uma voz doce e infantil: 

— Olá, tem alguém aí? 

Os três caminharam na direção de onde vinha a voz e viram uma garota de longos cabelos loiros claros e ondulados, com olhos verdes que estava descalça. Era ela quem perguntava se havia alguém ali. 

— Acho que foi só a minha imaginação de novo. — Afirmou a garota desapontada.

Nessa hora, ela se virou na direção onde trio estava e acabou vendo os três. 

— Eu sabia que tinha alguém aqui! — Exclamou a garota, agora já bastante contente. — Mas quem são vocês? 

O trio saiu de onde estava escondido observando e se apresentou a garota, que eles descobriram ser uma fada. A garota disse que seu nome era Mavis e ficou mais animada ainda em saber que Natsu, que ainda estava na forma de dragão, Lucy e Happy estavam tentando chegar na vila das fadas e se ofereceu para levá-los até lá. E lá se foram os quatro. 

Mal eles entraram na vila, uma garota ruiva veio correndo e quando viu Mavis começou a brigar com ela. 

— Mavis-chan, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer: não saia da vila sem avisar ninguém! Você sabe que as florestas aqui perto estão cheias de animais perigosos! 

— Mas todos os animais aqui por perto são meus amigos. — Respondeu Mavis fazendo bico. — E se eu não tivesse saído, alguns viajantes perdidos nunca teriam encontrado o caminho para a vila. 

— O motivo da vila ficar no meio da floresta é exatamente esse. — Retrucou a garota. — Peraí, você disse viajantes? 

Mavis confirmou sua afirmação e quando a garota olhou melhor os viajantes, ela ficou muito, mas muito surpresa. 

— Não pode ser....Lucy?! É realmente você?! 

— É bom te ver novamente, Erza. — Respondeu Lucy segurando uma risada. — Vejo que você não mudou muito. 

Tudo estava indo bem, até que Erza percebeu que havia um enorme dragão vermelho chamado Natsu atrás de Lucy. 

— Lucy, se afaste! Fique tranquila que eu vou te proteger dessa criatura! — Falou Erza com uma convicção indiscutível.

— Calma aí, Erza. Eu não vou fazer mal a nin... — Natsu começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo ataque repentino de Erza. — Que foi isso?! 

— Eu vou acabar com você, dragão malvado! — Gritou Erza partindo para o ataque. 

— Lucy, me ajuda! — Gritou Natsu desesperado enquanto desviava dos golpes sucessivos de Erza. — Faça ela parar! 

E Lucy, Happy e Mavis só assistindo aquela cena e quase chorando de tanto rir dos dois. 

Lucy percebeu que a situação era séria e em meio a risadas, falou para Erza que o dragão era amigo. Quando ouviu isso, a ruiva parou de atacar na hora. 

— Me desculpe. Eu fui precipitada em meu julgamento. — Disse Erza. 

— Acho bom que essas desculpas sejam realmente sinceras. — Respondeu Natsu enquanto assumia sua forma humana. — Afinal,é assim que você trata seus amigos de infância, Erza? 

— Natsu????!!!! 

Erza ficou chocada. Quem diria que o dragão era seu amigo de infância que havia sido dado como morto. 

Depois de esclarecerem a confusão, Erza e Mavis apresentaram Lucy, Natsu e Happy às outras fadas, que concordaram em ajudar a restaurar Magnólia.Com tudo preparado, Happy foi na frente para avisar Gray que todos deveriam se reunir em um local determinado perto de Magnólia. Todos estavam ansiosos, especialmente Mavis que estava super animada para ajudar.

— Então pessoal, é isso. Vamos rumo a Magnólia! — Declarou Lucy. 

— Preparado para a batalha, Natsu? — Perguntou Erza. 

— Mais do que nunca! — Respondeu Natsu. — Eu tô empolgado! 

E assim eles começaram a marcha final, rumo a Magnólia. A batalha final estava bem a frente, mas mal eles sabiam sobre as movimentações de Aerys. 

* * *

_ ERA  _

Wendy havia acabado de chegar em ERA. Ela voou o mais rápido que conseguia só para entregar aquelas informações para Gray. Já era hora. Eles finalmente iriam começar a lutar para restaurar Magnólia. 

O que Wendy não sabia, era que o primeiro e o segundo generais, Hades e Iwan estavam em ERA e conseguiram apenas uma informação, mas que poderia comprometer tudo que eles haviam feito até aquele momento. Os generais haviam descoberto que Lucy ainda iria a ERA antes de voltar a Magnólia e acabaram passando essa informação para o rei Aerys.


	15. O contra-ataque de Aerys

Aerys havia acabado de receber informações sobre o paradeiro da princesa. Isso o deixou bastante satisfeito, porque finalmente tinha uma chance de capturar a peça que estava faltando para iniciar de uma vez por todos seus planos e alcançar seus objetivos.

Aerys logo começou a armar uma armadilha, mais exatamente uma emboscada, que solucionaria seus problemas de uma vez por todas. Ele finalmente colocaria as mãos na princesinha fujona e todos os seus planos se concretizariam. 

Após planejar tudo, o rei passou todas as instruções para os dois generais que estavam em ERA e ordenou que os dois colocassem tudo em ação e quando voltassem a Magnólia, que voltassem com resultados positivos, ou seja, com a princesa em mãos.

Acabou que os generais deixaram tudo preparado e ficaram esperando pela princesa.

Enquanto isso, Natsu, Lucy e Erza estavam no caminho de volta a Magnólia. Na verdade, eles estavam pegando a estrada que passava por ERA, para depois chegar a Magnólia por insistência de Erza. Já fazia um bom tempo que ela não se encontrava com os outros por ter vivido os anos após a invasão e o exílio no reino das fadas. 

Eles caminhavam calmamente pela estrada, quando notaram que algo estava errado. Tudo estava muito quieto, e aquela estrada deveria estar cheia de pessoas. 

Eles estranharam o que estava acontecendo, mas seguiram em frente mesmo assim. 

Foi aí que aconteceu. Quando notaram, estavam cercados pelo regimento mágico do reino Grimore. Os três haviam caído em uma emboscada. Ao ver todos aqueles magos cercando-os, uma coisa veio na cabeça de Natsu: _“Eu devia ter ouvido meus instintos e mudado de rota assim que notei que algo estava estranho! Agora vamos ter que lutar para sair dessa emboscada!”._

Eles olharam um para o outro e uma mesma frase passou pela mente dos três: _“Agora que caímos na emboscada, não temos mais escolha. Temos que lutar pra sair dessa. E quanto mais rápido derrotarmos esses caras, mais rápido chegaremos à Magnólia!”._

— Algo a declarar antes de limparmos o chão com esses caras, Natsu? — Perguntou Erza já se preparando para lutar. 

— Claro que tenho! — Respondeu Natsu com seu clássico sorriso. — Eu tô empolgado!

As mãos de Natsu se acenderam quando ele falou isso. E sem pensar duas vezes, os três começaram a atacar. 

* * *

****

_ Magnólia  _

Aerys estava entediado. Ficar esperando os rebeldes chegarem não tinha graça nenhuma. Foi aí que resolveu rever seus planos e encontrou um fator problemático: haviam rebeldes dentro de Magnólia e ele não havia sido informado disso.

Mas esse não era o único fator problemático. Seria bom demais se fosse só isso. 

Aerys notou que alguns relatórios haviam sido modificados e não era só isso. Alguns haviam sumido. E se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, isso só poderia ser o trabalho de alguém que estivesse dentro do governo. E pelo tipo de informação que estava faltando, o tal infiltrado só poderia ser alguém que estava ajudando os rebeldes, passando informações sobre as forças militares do exército de Grimore e sobre o próprio Aerys. 

Qualquer um poderia ser o espião. Por isso, Aerys começou a investigar isso sozinho. Ele descobriria a identidade desse espião mais cedo ou mais tarde, pois não importa o quão cauteloso ele seja, uma hora ele vai cometer um erro que o denunciará. 

E não demorou muito para que Aerys encontrasse essa brecha. Ele descobriu a identidade do espião e resolveu fazer uma surpresinha para o mesmo quando ele estivesse saindo da cidade para se encontrar com os rebeldes e passar as últimas informações que havia coletado sobre as forças de Grimore e sobre o próprio Aerys. 

E não deu outra. O espião estava indo rumo ao ponto de encontro onde ele passava as informações sobre o reino Grimore para os rebeldes quando encontrou ninguém menos do que o rei de Grimore, Aerys. 

— Você até que conseguiu me enganar por um bom tempo, mas infelizmente eu descobri tudo. — Disse Aerys. 

— Até que você demorou bastante para descobrir. — Respondeu o espião. — Eu jurava que seria descoberto mais rápido. 

— Infelizmente não posso deixar que você continue vazando informações para os rebeldes. — Falou Aerys. 

— Eu nunca achei que sairia dessa situação sem luta. — Respondeu o espião, enquanto retirava sua espada da bainha. 

E os dois começaram a lutar. O espião tinha uma espada, mas isso não tornava a luta mais favorável a ele. Aerys desviava de todos os golpes do espião, como se estivesse brincando com ele. 

No início, Aerys estava até um pouco menos entediado, mas depois de um tempo, ele começou a se cansar daquela luta monótona e resolveu acabar logo com aquilo. 

O espião avançou para um golpe certeiro e conseguiu perfurar Aerys. Mas quando olhou para trás, lá estava o rei, intacto. 

— Mas como?! — Exclamou o espião sobressaltado. 

— Shadow clone. 

Ao pronunciar essas palavras, o Aerys que havia sido perfurado pelo espião se dissolveu em sombras, deixando o espião ainda mais chocado do que ele estava antes. 

— Entendo... — Começou o espião. — Você está usando magia e esteve brincando comigo o tempo todo até agora. 

— Ter entendido o que está acontecendo não te ajudará em nada agora. — Retrucou Aerys. — Você perdeu desde o momento em que me desafiou. 

— Não se eu puder evitar os seus golpes! — Respondeu o espião. 

Mal o espião falou essas palavras, ele ficou perplexo novamente. Não conseguia mover o seu corpo, por mais que tentasse.

— O que você fez, seu maldito?! 

— Binding mist. — Respondeu Aerys em voz baixa, mas alto o suficiente para que o espião ouvisse. — É o seu fim, apesar que tenho que agradecer pelos serviços que você me prestou, quarto general, ou melhor, Arcadius. 

Aerys virou de costas e fez um sinal estranho com sua mão direita. Arcadius ficou pálido quando viu aquilo, o significado ele conhecia bem: tortura até a morte, ou em alguns casos, uma morte dolorosa. 

— Doom spikes. — Disse Aerys. 

Sombras parecidas com lanças surgiram no local onde Arcadius estava. Enquanto as sombras cortavam e queimavam o ex-general até a morte, ele gritava pragas e maldições direcionadas a Aerys. 

Depois de alguns minutos, o homem estava morto. E Aerys voltou todo satisfeito para o castelo. Quando retornou para a sala do trono, Aerys finalmente deu as ordens: o exército deveria se preparar e estar em posição, pois um ataque rebelde aconteceria em pouco tempo. 

Enquanto ouvia os ruídos dos soldados entrando em posição, Aerys não pode deixar de dar um sorriso sádico dizendo: 

— Que venham os rebeldes!


End file.
